Where There Was Pain
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: When Sasuke suddenly goes blind, Naruto doesn't know what to do. Will Sasuke ever get his sight back? And will Naruto be able to handle all the responsibilities?
1. Informed

Yay new story! i am hoping to make this one long, but i dont know yet. The rating is going to stay at T but i might change it to M. yea, i probably will. Now onward to the story!

Where There Was Pain

Chapter 1- Informed

"We are very sorry, but it seems that Sasuke is blind." Naruto sat frozen in his chair as the doctor told him the tragic news about his husband.

"How!? He was fine just three days ago and now you tell me he's blind?"

The doctor sighed. "We really don't know how this happened. We checked all of his family records and no one has ever gotten any disease that carries the blind gene. I am sorry, but we will have him coming n for regular check-ups every week to monitor it. We also sent his testing results to the lap, and when they come back in, we will notify you of anything that may be a solution." Without waiting for Naruto to reply, the doctor turned around and went back into the room where Sasuke was.

He couldn't believe it. Sasuke was fine just a while ago, he had given Naruto a compliment on how his hair had looked sexy when it was wet and messy. But now Sasuke was blind!? How did this happen? Naruto tried to think back to everything they had did together before Sasuke had went on his mission. They were both in the ANBU black ops and sometimes didn't get missions together.

That had been one of those times. But after Sasuke had gotten back he was fine. No injuries or anything. So how could he all of a sudden just gone blind. Naruto stood up in a huff just as Sasuke was led out of the room and into the waiting area.

"Sasuke." Upon hearing his name Sasuke turned to where he had heard Naruto's voice. "Hn." If you had just walked into the hospital and looked at Sasuke, you wouldn't know that he was currently blind. He looked the same as always.

"Ok, now Naruto, im going to give you some medicine and a list of things you will need to help Sasuke with while you two are at home. But if you have any questions or concerns, please contact us." Naruto nodded in understanding as Sasuke was handed to him. Sasuke's arm was swung around Naruto's neck and he had his arm around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke had, of course, refused to be put in a wheel chair. Obviously he wanted to show that he was capable of moving on his own without having to be pushed around everywhere like some cripple. Naruto took the items the nurse handed him and led Sasuke out of the hospital and to the car.

_Great_, Naruto thought as he closed Sasuke's door and went around to the other side. _How am I suppose to cope with this? Will it be forever that Sasuke is blind or what? _The engine blared to life as the key was turned. The car backed out of the parking space slowly and pulled away.

_Sasuke, please, please, just get better. _

_Soon._

so did you like Chapter 1? ill try to update as fast as i can! _  
_


	2. Back Home

I just remembered, i got this idea from a doujinshi called Lost Butterfly. Its a good one and if you have the time read it. Well here we are with chapter 2!

Chapter 2- Back Home

The car rolled up into the driveway and Naruto got out. Making his way around the car he opened Sasuke's door and reached in to help him out. But his hand was pushed away.

"I'm fine dobe, I can get out myself. Just lead me to the door." So Naruto stepped aside and helped him up the stairs to the front door. He unlocked it and they went inside. It was about two in the afternoon and the sun shown brightly threw the open windows. A small late spring breeze blew in also, making the room smell fresh. Naruto helped Sasuke into a chair. "So do you want anything to drink?" He asked.

"Sure, just some water." Naruto ran off into the kitchen to get what Sasuke had requested. Meanwhile, Sasuke sat silent. He tried to think back to his mission. He had been on a team with three others, and they had to receive a scroll. Easy enough, but while they were infiltrating the enemies base, everyone had somehow been caught in a genjutsu. But one of the members on the team had quickly released it, and they were able to get the scroll.

So how all of a sudden did he go blind?

------Begin Flashback------

Sasuke shivered and opened his eyes, finding that the blanket had been stolen by Naruto, who was sleeping soundly. Growling softly, Sasuke grabbed the blanket and pulled. It didn't budge. Sasuke sighed and leaned over to where Naruto's head peeked out frown below the covers. He leaned over to Naruto's ear and placed it between his teeth, slightly nibbling on it. Naruto shivered slightly, hoping Sasuke didn't notice.

But Sasuke smirked, knowing that Naruto was indeed awake and that he was only pretending to be asleep. His teeth gently tugged Naruto's ear, then Sasuke whispered huskily, "Why did you steal all the covers Naruto? Do I have to punish you for stealing them again?" Naruto knew full well what this punishment was. And since he liked going on missions instead of laying at home with a sore ass, he rolled over to face Sasuke, unraveling the blankets and he did so.

Naruto gathered up some of the silken blankets and pushed them to Sasuke. "There, happy?" Spreading the sheets over him Sasuke frowned. "No."

"Why! I gave you the blankets back, isn't that what you wanted?" Without replying Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips to Naruto's, efficiently shutting him up. He pulled back slowly and smiled. "Now I am. So go back to bed." He turned his back to Naruto and closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when he felt Naruto's chest against his bare back.

"I love you Sasuke." Sasuke 'hned' and slightly smiled. Naruto was always so lovey-dovey in the morning.

Sasuke woke up again around eight-o-clock AM. Naruto was still up against him so he gently pushed him so Naruto was laying on his back. Sasuke opened his eyes, but saw nothing.

"What?" He moved his hands in front of his face, but everything was black. His hands went to his face and Sasuke rubbed his eyes. He opened them, but nothing changed. From his side Naruto groaned.

"Sasuke, is it morning?" Naruto sat up and looked at the clock, seeing it was. Since it was Saturday, neither of them had any missions and they were free to do what they wanted.

"So Sasuke, what do you…" He looked over at Sasuke and stopped. Sasuke was staring at his hands, not blinking, shivering slightly. "Sasuke, you ok?" But He didn't reply.

"Sasuke, come on, your freaking me out. Is something wrong?" Sasuke swallowed.

"Naruto. I cant see anything."

-----End Flashback-----

After that Naruto had taken him to the hospital as fast as possible. He had remembered the way Naruto had looked when they first had woken up at about six. His hair was a beautiful sunny gold and when he had opened his eyes they were slightly cloudy and the most gorgeous shade of blue in the world. And when he got that pout when Sasuke said no, his soft pink lips were to inviting not to kiss.

But now, all he could do was hear his voice, not that that didn't matter. He longed to see that sun-kissed skin and strong neck, Naruto's handsome face and that smile that would make anyone melt. Just then Naruto came back into the living room and handed Sasuke the water(with some help Sasuke finally got hold of the glass). Naruto went back to the kitchen and retrieved the list and medicine.

"Ok Sasuke, it says to take 2 pills a day, one when you wake up and one before you go to bed. You can take any aspirin if theres pain and make sure not to look at any bright lights. Maybe the sun?" Naruto smiled. Even though Sasuke couldn't see it. It seemed as though he felt it, and smiled a little too. "And also I must help you around places. Hmm, so I get to help you pee to." Naruto laughed that time, only Sasuke frowned.

"I can take a piss on my own, thank you dobe."

"Ok, ok, if your sure… Anyways, where was I? Oh yea. You cant go on any missions, duh. Also, no going anywhere by your self, like outside and no driving. That's 'bout it." Sasuke nodded and stood up. "Whoa, where do you think your going?" Sasuke turned toward the hallway and started walking away.

"To take a shower."

"But its not safe! How about you take a bath instead?" Sasuke stopped and let out another sigh. This one sounded tired. "Fine." And he continued walking. Naruto got up and walked with him. "Say Sasuke, can I take one with you?" Naruto made his pouty face, even if Sasuke didn't see. Sasuke stopped when he got to the bathroom.

He knew his own house by heart, where every room and where everything was. He turned to Naruto and reached up a hand to his face. Feeling Naruto's soft skin and full lips he said, "Sure." And they both went into the bathroom together. Ever if Sasuke couldn't see anything, at least his touches where going to be more often, and seemingly more gentle.

_Yea_, Naruto thought. _I think I can cope._

_-------------------_

i liked this chapter better than the first one, didnt you? Well hopefully 3 will be on its way soon, Ja!


	3. A Lie

Well we are up to chapter 3 and i have yet to change the rating. i think ill wait till the next couple chapters until then though.

Chapter 3- A Lie

After their relaxing bath together, Naruto noticed something. "Sasuke, your hair is getting long." Naruto stood behind Sasuke in the mirror and placed his hands in the almost dry locks. His duck-butt was starting to grow out a little and his bangs were almost to his shoulders. "So it is. Do you want to...cut it maybe?" Naruto flashed a smile, grabbed a comb and ran off to get some scissors. Sasuke pushed himself away from the sink and mirror, walking carefully to the kitchen where he heard Naruto digging around in the drawers.

"Ah ha, found them!" He led Sasuke to a chair and sat him down. Naruto stood in front of him, scissors and comb in hand. He started with the bangs, trimming them up to where they usually were. "So whats it like being blind?" Sasuke blinked. "Just close your eyes and that's what it's like." Naruto snipped and black hair fell to the ground.

"I see. So what do you want to do after this?" He walked behind Sasuke and started to trim the natural spikes. Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know, you have anything in mind?"

"Hm, lets see. You cant watch TV, read a book, go on missions, or make me food. What _can _you do? Not that I'm mad at you or anything." They stayed silent for a moment, only the sound of the scissors clipping filled the air. What _could _he do? Without sight, Sasuke couldn't do the things he normally did. "Almost done."

Sasuke sat there, hands in his lap. He tilted his head forward when Naruto demanded it. But just thinking about being so useless pushed something inside him. He couldn't do anything. Not his job, he needed help all the time. Was it always going to be like this? Unexpectedly, a drop of water hit Sasuke's overlapped hands. Wait, that wasn't water, that was a tear? There was another one, falling silently only to break as it landed. He was crying.

There was this pain inside him, something that pushed on his heart and made his stomach hurt. Sasuke inhaled shakily and slowly let the breath out. His hands came up to his face and over his eyes, feeling the wetness. He chocked back a sob as the tears kept coming out, he refused to let Naruto know that he was crying. All his life he had never cried. Except when Itachi had killed the clan of course. Naruto stopped cutting.

"Ok Sasuke, I'm done." When he walked back to in front of him, Naruto's smile faded. Why was Sasuke covering his face? "Come on Sasuke, you don't look ugly. Your the most beautiful person in the world, i promise." Naruto reached up and covered Sasuke's hands with his own. Well, he was going to find out that Sasuke was crying. Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to regain composer. The tears had only stopped just a second ago but he still had yet to dry his wet face. Turning his hands around he laced his fingers with Naruto's and forced a weak smile.

"Thanks for cutting my hair." Naruto looked surprised seeing Sasuke's face. "Sasuke…Why is your face wet? No, did I hurt you!?" Instantly Naruto's hands went to Sasuke's head searching around for any cuts or blood. Sasuke quickly dried his face with his shirt sleeve and thought up an excuse. After all, he couldn't say the real reason he was crying, could he?

"No Naruto, you didn't hurt me. I was just thinking about…my parents." Naruto stopped his search and stood silently behind Sasuke. He looked down and took Sasuke's face in his hands. Sasuke looked up at him, his eyes lightly rimmed with red, but his face was now dry.

"You know you can talk to me about these things." Sasuke nodded. "Yea I know." Naruto smiled and leaned his head down to Sasuke's, kissing him softly before pulling away.

"So since there's not much to do, do you wanna go to bed early? You also have an appointment at six tomorrow, thats pretty early." Sasuke stood up, heading for their bedroom.

"Sure. It is getting late, right?" Even though he couldn't see a clock or look outside, he sensed the difference in temperature, how it dropped in the evening and rose in the morning.

"Yea, it is. But first you have to take them pills." Naruto picked up the container and shook out two small cylinders. He also grabbed a glass of water and followed Sasuke.

Hopefully tomorrow at the doctors would be promising.

---------------------

My friend once told me that upside down kisses were the best. Anyways so far i have 2 reviews. Thank you Dragon 77 for acually reviewing!*gives you fresh baked cookie(like sub ways)* Now i think we can change that 2 up to _at least _a 10...please?


	4. Drive

Chapter 4- Drive

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Wake up!" Naruto shook Sasuke's shoulder, making the raven haired man open his eyes. He groaned and closed them again. Sasuke could still see nothing. Well, what else was new.

"Sasuke, if you don't hurry up we are going to be late! I know you may not want to go but we have to." Sighing, Sasuke seemed to do that a lot nowadays, he got up and made it to his dresser. Naruto surprisingly was already dressed, in orange of course. His pastel orange t-shirt was a little too tight but his baggy black jeans made up for that. Sasuke started to get dressed while Naruto made the bed. Yes, Naruto made the bed. Sasuke was always nagging him to do it so finally he did it. Way better than Sasuke could ever make a bed, not that he was bragging or anything. When Sasuke was done changing they headed out, heading to the doctors just as the sun peeked over the horizon.

----

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the waiting room after checking in. Pages of the magazine Sasuke was holding fluttered while he turned the pages. The blonde just sat there, moving his thumbs together and back in a Hinata like manner. It seemed like hours to Naruto, just sitting there, listening to the receptionist cough now and then, it was driving him crazy! Finally, which was only about seven minutes later, a nurse came out. "Sasuke Uchiha. The doctor will see you know." Naruto took Sasuke's hand and they both followed the nurse to a room. After seating themselves the nurse began asking the regular questions. "I know you were just in here yesterday but do you feel any different than when you first came in?"

"No." Sasuke replied. "Ok. So you don't have any allergies, no type of cancer…" She trailed of, checking things on her list. Soon she stood up. "I will go get doctor now." Sasuke and Naruto nodded and the nurse left. Despite being in a hospital, Sasuke couldn't stop the image of a nurse outfit clad Naruto that crossed his mind. No, now was not to think of the blonde, all dressed up and looking sexy…

Knock. Knock. There was two abrupt knocks and the door was open reveling the doctor. "Hello."

"Hello." Sasuke said before Naruto could get his giant big 'hey' in. The doctor sat down. "Ok, Sasuke Uchiha." A page was written on the piece of paper that was left on the desk. "Well, there is some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?" Naruto was ready to say something but Sasuke interrupted him again. "The good news is fine." Funny, Naruto thought for sure Sasuke was going to ask for the bad news.

"The good news is that some of your results have come back. There is still more to be analyzed which will take several days. Anyways, you seem to have gotten the blindness sometime during your mission but it didn't take full effect until several days later. That is still a mystery to us how you had gotten it in the first place. But the good in this is that it should go any on its own." Naruto couldn't help but smile. Sasuke was going to get better! "So, how soon is that?" Sasuke asked.

"That is part of the bad news. We do not know how long it will take for it to go away. But if you stick to the medication that should help speed up the process."

"What about the other part of the bad news?" This time Naruto got something in. His voice was a little shaky, but it help demanding in its own quiet way. The doctor sighed. He hated giving out bad news. It usually made people hate him more than they should.

"The other part of the bad news is that if the results come back negative, meaning they have found something incurable in the eye, then you will be blind forever."

Everyone was silent. Even Naruto didn't play twenty questions with the doctor asking why. Maybe he understood? "Ok, we are done for today. I will schedule your next appointment for Thursday, that's in about four days. Also we will inform you when the results come in." After Naruto and Sasuke agreed they left.

After they were in the car and pulling out Naruto asked, "Do you want to go for a drive? I know you cant see the scenery but we could open up the windows and drive along, just like we used to do back in college when we were dating." Sasuke smiled softly at the thought of their younger years. It actually wasn't to far back, just about five years. Naruto clicked the automatic window button and the windows went down. The breeze whipped its way inside the car, bringing in the smell of the McDonald's as they passed it. But soon they were outside the city and the car filled with the sent of pine and flowers.

The blond inhaled deeply, held it for a few seconds, and then let it out. Sure, he missed the missions, but right now all he wanted to do was be with Sasuke. Raven hair flew around as Sasuke leaned his head back on the headrest. This was like a mini vacation and he was going to enjoy it.

"Ya know Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"I sorta planned for these next three days for us to just get out and, say maybe, camp?" Hmm, it seemed pretty nice of him to do that. They hadn't gotten away from the town for a while, unless you wanted to include the missions, but you really didn't get to take in all the beauty while hunting for an S rank criminal.

"Thanks dobe." Naruto grinned. Then blushed. "Well, even if you didn't want to go I was going to drag you along anyways, hehe."

"Dobe…"

"Ok, ok, maybe not _drag, _sorta manhandle and force, but I wouldn't drag you." Naruto laughed. It was fun being just him and Sasuke. Sasuke joined in the laughing and eventually they were on their way to the River Country for their little 'camping trip'.

"Oh, I also brought along that camping stuff we never used." What a little sneak! Packing things before they even know if they could go.

"You had this put down as a 'we are going and that's final' right?" Naruto's smile widened if possible.

"Hell yea teme, hell yea."

------------------------

Yay. This chapter is done. Thank you all for reviewing(i now have 4 reviews). Ok preview for the next chapter is: hopefully lemon. i will now change the rating from T to M. Just letting you all know. And i decided the River Country because it was nice and close to the Fire Contry. Bye for now!


	5. Somewhere: Trouble Surprise

well, i took about an hour and a half thinking this up and typing it so finally I am done and you can read chapter 5.

Chapter 5- Somewhere: Trouble Surprise

Two car doors slammed as both men got out. All around them there was woods, tall pine trees casting shadows down on them. Sasuke cleared his throat, getting Naruto's attention. He leaned against the car, taking in the view though he couldn't see it. "So, where are we exactly. Cause this sure doesn't look the river country to me." Naruto was about to comment on Sasuke's being able to 'see' when all of a sudden an pine cone flew down from the trees and smacked him on the head.

He let out a started sound and put one of his hands on his head, feeling a bump. "What the hell was that!?" Sasuke tried not to laugh. He really didn't know what happened but the noise Naruto made was pretty funny. He had sounded like a little girl who had seen a ghost. Well, maybe not that much of a terrifying yell, but it was still pretty close.

"Whats so funny teme? How 'bout I throw something at you!" Sasuke smirked. "Just shut it Naruto. As I said before, where are we?" They resumed looking, and to Sasuke, listening, at everything around them. Well, if you listened closely you could hear a small steam flow somewhere by, but this didn't seem like river country at all. Naruto squinted at the sun and looked around. In one section where there wasn't any trees, there was a small clearing.

"Oh Sasuke, I think I found the camping area!" Naruto bounded off without waiting for a reply. Sasuke just stood there, hearing the blonds footprints recede as time passed. Naruto jumped over a small hole in the ground, almost slipping when he landed. Finally he made it to the clearing. It was empty, long yellowish green grass covered everywhere like a carpet. Naruto searched for a outhouse, knowing that all camp sites have them. But he didn't find any. This place looked just like a pasture, the only thing missing were some cows.

"So, find anything?" Naruto jumped at the voice behind him. It was Sasuke. Wait, how did he get over here? "Teme, how did you get here? I thought you couldn't see." Sasuke smirked.

"I used the transportation jutsu."

"Oh."

A new search was started and they stayed together, walking around until Sasuke suddenly stopped. "What is it?" Naruto asked, stopping to. They had walked pretty far from the car and now were on the edge of the woods.

"I smell something…fruity." The blond looked at him questionably, then looked away and sniffed the air. When he didn't smell anything he tried again, inhaling deeply. "Yea, I think I smell it too, kinda like oranges no, lime maybe?" Sasuke led them in the direction the smell was. Naruto was the first, and only, the see something bright in the distance.

"Hey, whats that?" But Sasuke didn't answer, he knew this smell, it wasn't orange or lime but was…"Come on Sasuke, lets go see what it is!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and they jogged slowly over to the bright objects hanging in a tree. As they got closer the smell got stronger.

Yes, Sasuke defiantly knew what this was, it was- "Wow! Look Sasuke, I mean, sniff the air!" They were now right under the tree and Naruto looked up, giant blue orbs eying one of the small fruit hanging down.

It was a _lemon _tree.

That's what it was! It finally clicked in Sasuke's head and he looked up, trying to force himself to see the bright yellow sours. He opened his eyes wide and blinked, but nothing happened. He sighed and gave up. Something was pushed into his hand. It was a lemon.

Sasuke ran his fingers over the smooth but rough skin, then he squeezed it gently, feeling it was firm yet soft. "Jez Sasuke, if you don't stop feeling up that lemon im gunna get boner." Sasuke smirked for possibly the third time today, or maybe it was more? "Whatever, pretty sad if you can get off by watching me hold a lemon." Naruto's grin fell.

"Your not just _holding_ it, your touching it as you would touch my ass." They were silent for awhile. Until Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke couldn't help but join him. Naruto collected some of the lemons and handed them to Sasuke, the refilled his hands and they walked back to the car. Naruto popped the trunk while Sasuke put the lemons in, moving the unused camping equipment to the side. After slamming the trunk lid closed he hopped back in the car along with Naruto. "So, this isn't river country, is it dobe?" Naruto pressed his face to the top of the steering wheel. "I guess not, I must of made a wrong turn at that last exit and we ended up…here." Sasuke stuck his hand out the open window.

"Well, where exactly is _here_?" Naruto didn't know. One minute he knew where they were and everything was fine and dandy but now they seemed to be lost and Sasuke was looking quite angry. Instead of thinking it was his fault, Naruto blamed it on lack of sex. "Ok Sasuke, how bout we try going- Whoa..."

A massive semi had pulled up next to them. Sasuke must have noticed because he pulled his hand back in the window and looked out. Naruto heard the clicks and air blows as the giant truck stilled its engine. "So, what kind of vehicle is it?" The blond looked back to Sasuke. "Just the biggest ass truck in the world." It appeared to be empty and the head most likely had a sleeping cab by the size of it, it was red.

The door of the drivers side opened and someone stepped out. Their spiky brown hair blew around in the breeze as the person started walking toward them. Naruto suddenly gasped, pulling away from Sasuke and his window only to run out the door and up to the other man.

"Shikamaru!" Said person nodded his hello and waited for Naruto to get over to him. "How are you doin'?! I haven't seen you in a while." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"Fine, ever since I retired as a ninja I've been driving this beast, pretty boring, but the pay is ok." He pointed with his other hand to the semi. Naruto smiled and asked, "So how's Temari-chan doing? Treating her ok, right." Shikamaru snorted.

"She's doing good, but im happy I'm away for a while, a pregnant women is hard to deal with for long." Naruto laughed.

"Yea, I know what you mean." Shikamaru put on a surprised look. Isn't Naruto with Sasuke, who is a another man?

"But your gay, or did you knock up some girl when you were drunk?" Naruto's smile was dropped and he smirked instead.

"I was talking about _Sasuke_."

"What! Hes a girl after all? I mean Kiba did say something about him being one but-"

"No! I mean he's always bitching and whining constantly, but then his mood changes the next day and hes all nice and sweet and stuff." Shikamaru calmed down, finally getting at what Naruto was saying. "Anyways, I stopped cause I noticed your car on the side of the road and I was a little surprised to see you way out here in the Tea Country."

....WHAT! They were in the tea country? But that was south Konoha, not West. "What are you talking about Shika, is your sense of direction bad or what? I went West of Konoha, heading for the River country." Shikamaru blinked.

"Umm, Naruto? You might want to check _your_ sense of direction, because this is South of Konoha." Shikamaru pulled out a compass, Asuma had given it to him as a resent, and showed Naruto that it did indeed say South. "Great, what am I going to tell Sasuke? He'll beat me for sure." Naruto groaned and turned away from the brown haired man.

"Sorry Shika, but I gotta go, see ya around." He waved. Shikamaru shrugged and walked back to the semi. Sasuke heard Naruto's steps and looked out the window toward him.

"So, im guessing it was Shikamaru from your yelling." Naruto nodded and said it was. He got back in the car, set it in gear and pulled forward. "Wait Naruto, do you even know where to go now? I think we're lost." He stopped the car. Of course Sasuke was right, they were way south of the place they wanted to be.

"So, dobe, enlighten me, I know that Shikamaru told you where we really are, so where is it?" Naruto chewed on his bottom lip, not wanting to tell Sasuke and make him made. But he had to otherwise things would get worse.

"Well, you see we a, eheheh, kinda ended up in the…Tea Country…" Sasuke clenched his mouth and bit hard, not wanting to yell at Naruto. He took a breath in through his nose and let it out. Finally he opened his mouth to say something and Naruto mentally kicked himself, he shouldn't of told Sasuke. "So your telling me we went south, instead of West. No wonder it took so long until we finally got somewhere." To Suna it was shorter than this. Well, at least he didn't yell at Naruto. Sasuke then got an idea.

"Say Naruto, since we're already way into Tea country, lets go further South, I know somewhere that we could go." Naruto thought about where they could possibly be going, wasn't more South the ocean? But then again Sasuke was smarter than Naruto so he must know of a piece of land down there somewhere. Naruto pushed on the gas petal and they were off.

Who knows, but where ever they we going better have ramen, or Naruto was just going to turn around and find his way back to Konoha and Ichiraku's. Sasuke reached for the music button and clicked it. The voices singing reached both their ears as the car speed down the highway, dismissing thoughts of getting lost and how they were going to get back.

Besides.

They had lemons, what was better than that?

-----------

Haha.. well i did say lemon, and i just gave away the hint to the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews everyone, i am up to 8! Ja! XD


	6. Stolen, or is it Borrowed?

Chapter 6- Stolen, or is it Borrowed?

"Good job dobe, the lemons have bruises on them." Indeed, the sour fruit had small darken soft spots from rolling around in the back of the trunk. They were currently getting gas at a deserted looking gas station on the Southern coast line of tea country. After traveling for three hours strait, Naruto had eagerly stopped at the station, fleeing to the bathroom quickly. He had brought back a bag full of candy and juice packs.

Sasuke dumped out the cavity ensuring sweets and used the bag to put the lemons in. He wanted to save them if possible because no one but his dead parents and brother knew that he loved the sweet and sour taste of fresh baked lemon bars. Sasuke hadn't even told Naruto.

"Sorry teme, guess we weren't thinking when we put them in." Naruto scratched at his silky blond spikes. The gas machine stopped the flow of gasoline and beeped. Naruto took out the nozzle and put it away.

"Ok, ill go pay, you stay here." Sasuke nodded and the blond walked off into the store to pay. Sasuke sat lazily on the trunk, kicking up his legs now and again. He ignored the sound of a car pulling up and parking across the pump from him. Sasuke coughed as some overpowering perfume filled his senses. He heard two car doors slam, but didn't look over.

"Psh, Ino, is that, is that Sasuke?!" Sasuke could only hear faint whispers, so he ignored them completely. "Oh. My. Gosh! I think it is! But I thought he had gone blind? Is he way out here alone?" Both girls, Sakura and Ino, walked slowly around the pump and gazed at the beautiful Sasuke they had worshipped for all their lives, grade school through collage.(They had all gotten into the same collage magically.) The raven haired man sensed two people's chakra, which also seemed familiar. He just ignored them and kept looking strait ahead, waiting for Naruto to get back.

"I thought he was, but I don't know. But if he's here alone he must not be blind. Maybe we should go talk to him."

"No! this is our chance Sakura, we can catch him by surprise and have him all to our selves!" Sakura frowned. "But Sasuke is with Naruto, you stupid, and he never even once wanted anything to do with us, only at the wedding." Wow, it seems Sakura had gotten smarter, but it looks like Ino did not.

"Haven't you heard of divorce? If we can make Sasuke like one of us then he can finally-" But Sakura wasn't listening. She was fed up with Ino and all of this 'we must have Sasuke' crap. It had been bad enough being roommates with her! Sakura stepped forward, heading toward Sasuke to say hello, when a hand with perfectly cut and painted nails pulled her back. "What do you think your doing!?" Sakura yanked her arm away from the death grip.

"Im going to say hello to my friend, you pig!" "Wait! Umm, I know! If you help me with something, I'll hook you up with Sai, for sure!" Sakura stopped, her cotton candy pink hair blowing around lightly in the breeze. Ever since she saw Sai he had looked like a Sasuke, which instantly caught her attention and she soon had a crush on him. But it was just a silly little crush, even if she did like Sai she was currently dating Lee and even though he wasn't the hottest, he was still committed to her.

"I don't car about him, I already have a boy friend." Sakura tried to step forward again, but was gabbed again, but to her surprise she was hit quickly on the back of her neck. She instantly fainted and was about to fall forward when Ino's grip tightened and she picked up the unconscious girl and propped her up in the passenger seat in the car. "As Naruto would say, never underestimate a ninja, _Sakura-chan._" She smiled evilly to her self and closed the door. Now back to Sasuke.

Ino carefully his behind the gas pump, suppressing her chakra as much as she could. Then she sneaked around Sasuke's car to the front of it. Ino could see Sasuke's duck butt hair sticking up, looking as dark and soft as ever. Slowly she made her way around the car and up to Sasuke. Now would be the time that Sasuke would see her if he wasn't blind, but he didn't even look her way, just stared into space as before. Soundlessly Ino reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her old ninja head band. The leaf symbol bringing back memories of her team and missions.

Taking it in both hands the blond held onto it like she was going to put it onto her forehead, but did not. One more step closer and she would be to Sasuke. Her heart beat loudly and she briefly wondered if anyone could hear it. Finally, Ino was right up next to Sasuke. She reached up and faster than light its self wrapped to head band around Sasuke's eyes and clamped a hand over his mouth. Then she tried for a deep and threading voice."If you move, I'll kill you."

Sasuke didn't say anything or move. It didn't sound like Naruto, but it could be because he could tell that the thing over his eyes was a head band. But the hand on his mouth wasn't rough like Naruto's. the fingers here were smooth and had sharp nails on the end. Ino gathered up all her strength and lifted Sasuke over her shoulder. He wasn't all that heavy, only about 185 pounds and even if she didn't have Sakura of Tsunade strength, she was still fairly strong. Ino took the now struggling raven to her car and opened up the door to the backseat. She was about to push him in but remembered something.

Gathering her chakra, Ino took both of Sasuke's hands and put them behind his back. She took each wrist in either of her hands and made invisible hand-cuffs out of her chakra, efficiently tying up Sasuke. She forced him into the car, ran around to the drivers side and got in.

The engine roared to life and Ino slammed her foot to the gas peddle, the cars wheels screeched as the car flew out into the highway and was gone.

Back in the store Naruto was finished picking out a water for Sasuke and was finally done paying, went outside to the car. He hummed lightly and opened up the backseat door. Then he hopped in the front and shoved the key into the slot.

"Ok teme, I got you a water, so you better be…happy…" Naruto was staring at the seat where he had assumed Sasuke went to, since he wasn't outside sitting on the car anymore. He looked out the open windows and scanned the area, but he was nowhere.

Sasuke was gone.

----------

OMG suspence! As you may have noticed i changed the genre angst to humor, my friend said it was more funny. So chapter 6 is done! Currently there is 9 reviews thanks to all you readers! I am doing a chapter a day, if you havent noticed adn i plan to keep it that was for a while. School usually brings me home tired, but when i go on the computer all i want to do is type up the next chapter! Im excited for chapter 6 for some reason...maybe because making Ino a evil kid or shal i say mannapper is fun! Well, until next time, bye!


	7. Candy is not so sweet after all

Anticipated 7th chapter is now here, so go read!

Chapter 7- Candy is not so sweet after all

Naruto ran around the deserted lot of the gas station, checking behind the pumps, in the garbage cans, and even on the roof of the store. But there was no sign of Sasuke anywhere.

"TEME!" He yelled. "Where the hell did you go? Do you hate me that much as to run away or what!?" Naruto stood still next to the car, all he could hear was the wind, blowing across the open terrain and all around him. Where could he be? Just a second ago he was on the car, staring into space and now poof! Yes, poof he was gone. Gone with a capital G.

Naruto got back into the car and pulled out a Twix. After trying and failing to rip off the wrapper, he grabbed snickers and successfully got the package off of it. He took a giant bite and chewed. Peanuts, caramel and chocolate and mixing together before he swallowed. Sasuke was blind and without anywhere to go. Naruto took out another snickers and ate it down, reaching for more. He hadn't told Naruto where they were going so he didn't have a clue where to look. Wait, didn't Sasuke say something about..P-something? It was some town or other down by the ocean.

But what was it called? Panama…no. Potash? Not that. Pineapple, hopefully not. Then what the fuck was it?! By this time all the snickers where gone and Naruto had grabbed a milky way. "Sasuke! Why did you leave?" He started to sob lightly but the candy in his mouth made him choke, so he swallowed it and sat in silence. If only he could think of the P-town! Naruto's head smacked against the steering wheel as his brain overheated.

Instead of the silence that was suppose to follow, a loud blare from the horn came in through the windows. Naruto pulled his head away and huffed. Could this day get any worse? First the wrong directions, then the lemons got bruised, next he had went for hours without peeing and finally Sasuke was gone? Was it really possible for it to get worse?

He remembered something that Kiba had said to him awhile ago.

_If you think things are bad now, just wait, they can always get worse…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me the fuck go!" Ino snorted at the still lashing around Sasuke. She had slammed on the breaks several times that sent him, and Sakura, flying forward then back again.

"Would you shut it! Your giving me a head ache!" Ino stomped her foot on the peddle again and Sasuke hit the two front seats. She switched peddles and pushed down, sending the car forward and Sasuke back.

"When I get out of here I am going to kill you." Ino ignored Sasuke's warning and just kept driving. They were almost to Port City, their destination. Ino checked the boat schedule and found that there was one at five leaving for Haha Island, just where she wanted to go. She hadn't planned on having Sasuke with her and Sakura though. They were just going to take a nice little vacation on the beautiful beaches of Haha Island, which resembled the Crescent Moon Kingdom's. But upon stumbling on Sasuke, her always made but never used plan kicked into action. Ino didn't know why he had been there but didn't care, all she could do was thank the Gods for that.

"Can you at least take the damn headband off my eyes? Sorry to inform you but I'm blind, so I don't think this thing will make any difference." Ino sighed and was about to pull the car over to the side of the road, but remembered something.

"Yea, im sure. Like in going to fall for that trick. Sakura may but not me." The car resumed silenced.

This was going to seem like forever until they got to the port, even if they we almost there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"People, pans, places, peanut, porcupine, peas, **porn**!?"

He just couldn't remember what the name was! Naruto was on the roof of the car, laying on his back staring up at the cloudless blue sky. He was hurt, angry, sad and a little scared. No happy or fun emotions there. Why couldn't he remember the city?!

It was like one of those suspense books where every chapter was a cliff hanger. Only this was seeming as though the whole book was one. Sunny locks blew into Naruto's face and he brushed them away. Ever so lightly he could smell the sea far off and longed to be there with Sasuke.

Wait, his mind was trailing off again and now was not the time. Now was time to think of that place with a P.

_Panda, parcel, pepperoni…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Great, she was _singing. _

Ino was singing to that T.A.T.U song 'Show Me Love' and it was driving him crazy. Sasuke was practically bound and gagged having his ears bleed as he listened to Ino's off key voice wail out notes. He was surly going to die here.

Damn, he still hadn't fucked his dobe in a tent either. The car was slowing down and turning onto a road that led them right next to the ocean. The sky reflected on the waves as they crashed and foamed up against the shore. Seagulls cawed and sailed in the air overhead.

They were almost to Port city. Oh, and was that Sakura starting to wake up?

It must have been all that screaming from Ino….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Poop, penny, parasail, peer, po- I give up! I can now way ever think of that stupid Port's name!"

Naruto froze at what he had just said. Yes, a minute ago he had remembered it was a port they were going to, to get on some boat or something and now it hit him, full force.

He hopped off the roof and into the car. Slamming the door and starting the engine he zoomed off.

_Here I come Port City! _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So your finally awake miss forehead?" Sakura blinked and rubbed at her emerald eyes. She looked out the window and saw buildings coming into view.

"You woke up just in time, we're at Port City!" Ino flashed Sakura a smile and the buildings surrounded them like a forest. Why not stop for some shopping at a clothes and jewelry filled seaside paradise? Ino had made the decision at the last second and now with all their new clothes they would look on fire at the beach for sure.

"What happened Ino? I remember that we were at the gas station and seen Sasuke there, but then my mind went blank." Bring in the lies.

"Well you passed out from the heat so we left after I got the gas. Sasuke left too a little while before us." She said as innocently as possible.

Sakura nodded and Ino pulled up into a parking space in front of a designer clothes store. Sakura got out without even knowing Sasuke was in the car with her.

Great, his last hope had just walked out on him.

"And I feel a heat stroke coming on too." Sasuke inwardly groaned and sprawled himself out as best he could with his hands tied. He worked on undoing the bonds while dying a little on the inside, knowing that Naruto was alone somewhere, not even knowing where he was.

_Naruto, I'm sorry…_

_-------------------------_

Another cliffy!Darn, and it was just getting good too. All the islands and cities you read on here are real in Naruto's world. Go to leafninja(dot)com and it will give you a map with the villages and stuff on it. Ja!


	8. Revenge Sucks Eggs

I present to you chapter 8! Enjoy it while eating some ramen or chocolate, take your pick i have them both on sale for $1.00 each.

Chapter 8- Revenge Sucks Eggs

He was almost there. So close to that damn Port City. Naruto pushed on the gas just a little bit harder, going about 75 mph. Sasuke better be at the city, it was his only hope. He didn't know where else his beautiful raven haired lover would go. But most of all Naruto wanted to know _why_.

Up ahead he say lights, fanning out gold and sparkly by the water. It was around four thirty and the sun was almost down. For some reason it got dark around five thirty here, sort of like how the days in winter do. Naruto dared to speed up a little more. Even if he had to turn the whole city upside down to find Sasuke, he would.

Least to say Naruto would go to hell and bring back a souvenir if Sasuke wanted him too.

He loved Sasuke more than ramen, but only by a little bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God damn it Ino! You are going to be killed for sure when I get out of here!" Sasuke almost had the bound undone, but it had been at least an hour of concentrating in the hot car. He took a deep breath and focused his slowly running out chakra on his wrists. How did Ino learn such a strong jutsu?

Back several years ago she was horrible and the only thing she was good at was stalking Sasuke around.

Was she getting revenge for when he had confessed his love for Naruto. Sasuke stopped concentrating and smirked.

He still remembered the look on her face that day…

~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~

"So Sasuke, is this a date? I mean you took me to dinner and now we're going to the movies. Do you like me or something?" Naruto smiled and held back his laughter as Sasuke and he walked up to the giant movie theater.

"You could call it a date I guess. But whats so wrong about hanging out with my best friend?" Sasuke paid for the two tickets and Naruto followed him in through the doors. They found some seats in the far back in a corner. Naruto wanted to sit up front but since Sasuke was paying so might as well go where he wanted to.

Both took a seat and waited for the previews to start. Sasuke scanned the area. There wasn't many people here, it was a Sunday afternoon after all. Right before the lights dimmed Sasuke thought he say long blond hair out of the corner of his eye, but dismissed it as just a regular girl going to watch the movie like the rest of them.

The previews started and both Sasuke and Naruto stared at the screen as sections of movies went past. Finally the movie started and Naruto watched intently. He had really wanted to see this and didn't want to miss any of it. Good thing he had went to the bathroom at the restaurant. Half way through the movie Sasuke excused himself, Naruto probably didn't notice, he was way to into the movie.

He stepped into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. "How am I suppose to tell him?" Sasuke whispered to himself and turned on the water. He splashed some of the cool liquid over his face and turned it off. After drying off his face Sasuke took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom and back to Naruto. But he stopped just as he reached the entrance.

There was a familiar presence behind him, much like the one he had sensed at dinner. Someone was following them for sure. Was it another one of his fan girls? Usually they never left him alone, so it wouldn't be a surprise if it was. Sasuke shook his head and walked through the open entrance and returned to him seat, squeezing in past Naruto's legs and sitting down.

"So what happened while I was gone?" Naruto tore his eyes away from the screen and looked at Sasuke. "Just a fight between the bad guys and the good guys. The bad guys stole something from the good guys and got away though." Naruto was never really good at remembering characters names.

"I see." Sasuke looked back at the screen. He didn't like movies all that much, but when he heard Naruto wanted to see a certain movie particularly badly, he jumped at the chance and took him out to do so. Right now a boring scene was happing, some sort of flash back that was played over six times was going again. Sasuke looked away from the movie and at the person next to him.

Naruto's golden hair looked even more beautiful in the light from the screen, it was kind of like moon light. His crystal eyes shown a blue-green that sparkled with excitement and his lips looked like a soft pink rose. A tan neck with baby soft skin attracted Sasuke's eyes the most. Every time Naruto would laugh or turn his head the muscles in his delicate neck would flex and then smooth out again. Sasuke wished he could taste that bronzed area of flesh, or push his nose to it and smell.

He moved forward a little without knowing and licked his lips that had suddenly gone dry. _Almost there _he thought and was about to stick out his tongue when he looked up and his eyes meet wild blue.

He pulled back and stopped a blush that threatened to cross his face. Naruto looked at him and tilted his head to the side. "Sasuke, what were you just doing? Trying to smell me or something?" He laughed. "Your like Kiba's dog!" Naruto flashed a smile. That was it. Sasuke couldn't stop himself.

Instead of telling the dobe his feelings Sasuke would just have to show him. He quickly leaned forward and pushed his lips to a startled Naruto's. Sasuke's eyes closed and he pushed a little harder, feeling Naruto's lips that were soft and plump. He took his hand and placed it behind the blond's head, silently begging he would respond.

Naruto was confused. Just before Sasuke was trying to sniff or do whatever to his neck, which was weird, and now he was kissing him. Not that Sasuke was bad, he was pretty good actually, and tasted lightly of rice and vanilla. But what are you suppose to do when your best friend kisses you out of the blue?

Sasuke was getting desperate. Why wasn't Naruto doing anything? His hand moved up to that silky blond hair and ran his fingers through it. Then, to his surprise, Naruto pushed forward shyly.

Yes! He was finally starting to go along with him. Sasuke pulled away slightly and took a quick breath then pushed his lips back to Naruto's. The blond was starting to reply to Sasuke and moved his lips with his friends. Sasuke was still in control of course, but it was slowly getting out of his hands. Naruto was an amazing kisser, but Sasuke wanted more than just a press of lips. He moved his hand out of the sunny locks and grabbed Naruto's hand, lacing their fingers together.

Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto hesitantly opened his mouth a little. Sasuke's tongue invaded Naruto's warm mouth and rubbed against his teeth, and explored, making a mental map for the future. Well, even of there was a future. Naruto groaned softly, taking his free hand and dipping it under Sasuke's shirt. The raven haired man gasped and their tongues were pushed into Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto slid his hand along firm abs and made his way up, lightly circling hardened nubs and then pressed his hand down flat where Sasuke's heart beat erratically. Sasuke detached his mouth from Naruto's and kissed his way up to his ear. He bit the cartilage gently and ran it between his teeth, earning a soft moan from Naruto. Sasuke let go of the ear and moved lower until he was on a tan neck right below the jaw. He kissed it and then attached his mouth to the spot, sucking lightly and then moving lower until he reached the junction where the neck connected to the shoulder.

With his lips Sasuke felt Naruto's fast heart beat. He heard Naruto sucking in air above his head. Sasuke bit the skin beneath his mouth and sucked, trying to leave a mark. Naruto tasted fairly good, his mouth slightly of ramen and his neck like honey and cinnamon.

Naruto took his hand out of Sasuke's shirt and wove his fingers through the midnight black hair in front of him, grabbing a fistful and pulling back, bringing Sasuke's reddened lips to his as they crushed their mouths together once again. Sasuke knew they had to stop before he lost all control.

As hot as it would be to do it in a theater Sasuke had to think of Naruto's wants. He also had to see if the other boy wasn't just in the heat of the moment and actually wanted to return his feelings. Sasuke reluctantly pulled away and they both sat there, breathing hard.

When Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto's dazed blue eyes he saw someone staring at them in shock. Who was that? A blond…Wait, he had it!

It was Ino. She stood frozen to her spot where she was standing by the exit/entrance gazing at them in disbelieve. Her face was to quite hard to describe though, but you could tell that she probably had seen the whole thing and was angry and surprised. That face he would never forget.

It almost made Sasuke feel as though he owned Naruto, was his protector. But could Ino be mad at him, or was it Naruto?

Sasuke would never really know…

~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~

Well, Sasuke now knew that it was him Ino was made at, not Naruto. He let out a breath and focused once more on the chakra hand-cuffs.

Gathering up his strength he pulled his wrists away from each other hard. He heard some sizzling sound and grunted, forcing all his power on getting rid of the bounds.

At last his hands flew apart and Sasuke sighed.

He rubbed at the abused skin and opened up the car door after feeling around for it, thinking of all the ways he could kill that Ino bitch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's car slammed to a stop at a red light. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the light to turn green. It finally did and the car flew forward, sending him into the town. Where should he start the search?

There was so many places to look! Naruto slowed the car down and scooped the area, trying to see inside buildings.

He turned and looked out his side window, not even noticing as a pale man with dark hair stepped in front of his car.

-!-!-!-!-

Oh im bad. so many cliff hangers at the end! just stay tuned for chapter 9! there is a big surprise waiting for you there!


	9. A Foolish Choice?

Another chapter that holds a BIG surprise! Can you handle it? I hope so...

Chapter 9- A Foolish Choice?

The car slammed to a stop as Naruto looked through dash board just in time to see someone crossing the street.

"Sasu…SAI!" Naruto stared wide eye at the person who looked most like Sasuke. Sai smiled and waved, walking across the rest of the street as though nothing had happened. Naruto jumped out of the car and ran to him. "Did I hit you?! Sorry if I did, I cant believe I didn't even see you!" Sai nodded his head.

"No Naruto-kun, you didn't hit me, you stopped just in time, so don't worry about it." Naruto sighed in relief, happy to not of ran over his friend.

"So what are you doing way out here?"

"I was just collecting some papers for my next case." Oh, that's right, Sai was a lawyer now a days.

"Cool, of wait! Did you happen to see Sasuke around here?!" Naruto returned to panic mode, remembering why he was here in the first place. Sai thought for a little while.

"I don't think so, why, did you lose your boy toy or something?" Naruto was about to reply but stopped. Boy toy? Sasuke was his _lover_, _husband, _not a boy toy.

"Sai," Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance. "He is _not _my boy toy. But yes I did lose him, and I thought he might be in this town. He left without telling me. So! Will you help me look for him?" Naruto pulled his best puppy dog eyes and silently begged Sai for his help.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do anyways." Naruto cheered and told Sai to get in.

Maybe the search would go faster with two people.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke placed his hand on the side of the closed car door. Now where should he go? He was blind and didn't know this town at all, plus, Ino could come back at any second. Sasuke gathered up his courage and stepped forward, hoping that he was walking on a side walk and not the road.

A member of the ANBU black ops was a high rank ninja, and Sasuke was one of the elite, the top of the game. Even though he was known for that he was also recognized for his husband. The blond haired blue eyed beauty Naruto Uzumaki turned Uchiha. No matter what Sasuke had to find Naruto and explain that this was all a mistake, and that it was Ino's fault, not his.

Another step forward was taken and Sasuke listened intensely for cars or people, but he heard none. Taking that as a good sign he stepped forward again and stuck out his hand. Cold metal pressed against his palm and he held on to it. It felt like some sort of sign or other. He took a deep breath and took another step, hoping Naruto would find him soon and not Ino and Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So mister, did you see a guy that's about as tall as me, has dark hair spiked up in the back and has black eyes?" The guy Naruto was asking said no. The blond sighed, how long have they been asking people for? An hour, maybe two?

"Come on Sai lets go look over there…" But Naruto found that Sai was gone. He checked in the car and around the streets; he was nowhere to be found.

"Great, first Sasuke, now Sai? This day just keeps getting better and better." Naruto frowned and got back in the car, deciding he didn't need that stupid Sai's help.

The engine was turned on and Naruto continued his search.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke tripped, yes tripped, but caught him self. Damn rocks, they were everywhere! He straitened his back and walked normally, acting as if nothing had happened.

Since he was paying attention to not tripping, he didn't notice a person walking silently behind him. A hand reached out and gripped Sasuke's should. He stopped himself from jumping at the touch and stood still.

"May I help you?" Sasuke said it sternly, warning the other he was not in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

The figure behind him chuckled softly and turned Sasuke around.

"Yes you can, Sasuke-_kun"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto slammed on the breaks once again, successfully avoiding a little girl walking with her mother. The car went forward once more and pulled into an empty parking space. The engine was turned off and Naruto sighed.

It defiantly had been about an hour of searching with no luck, Sai hadn't come back either. Tan fingers ran through gold spikes as Naruto thought hard of where he had looked. He had yet to check downtown that had all the stores to shop in. But what if Sasuke wasn't there? Then no more places were left to look.

Sasuke.

Was he out there alone? How could he get anywhere with being blind? Or did his eye sight come back!?

Naruto brightened at the thought of Sasuke being able to see again, but he shrunk back into darkness when he remembered he didn't know where Sasuke was.

Naruto got out of the car and headed into a nearby café, he needed a break.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew this voice.

It was _him. _

He didn't even have to see this monster to know who it was.

How could he ever forget the person who made his life a living hell.

"Itachi." Sasuke spit the name out. Orochimaru would be more pleasant than his brother. Itachi smirked.

"Yes little brother, that is my name." Sasuke glared up at him.

"What do you want?" Itachi frowned at the venom in his brothers voice.

"Can I not come you see you when I please? Or are you busy doing something at this moment, because I didn't know handy-caps like you had things to do." Sasuke growled, he was _not_ a handy-cap in any way, shape or form.

"Just go the hell away, I don't have time for this." Sasuke turned around to leave, but was stopped.

"I wouldn't go that way little brother, a truck might happen to come by and run you over. Unless you are looking for death?" Sasuke turned away from the hand on him and faced Itachi once more.

"Shut up! I'm sick of you. What do you want anyways?" They stared at each other for a while, Itachi debating on whether or not to take Sasuke with him now or later.

"I need you to come with me."

"And why should I?" Sasuke snapped back. No way in hell would he go with his brother anywhere.

"Because, I need you to come with me to the Mist village, for some _business_." Sasuke stood, shocked that Itachi needed him, but didn't show it. Why did he want Sasuke to come with him, didn't he need his help with something?

"Why would I ever come with you, what have you done for me other than kill mother and father, making my life a hell!?" He didn't mean to shout, but Sasuke was enraged. Itachi seemed unfazed by his brothers outburst.

"Because, I can take you to Naruto."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in a booth at he café, sipping some coffee. He had grabbed a map of the city and was looking it over. Not much of the town was a shopping district so where ever Sasuke was if he was downtown, Naruto would surely find him.

Key word _if_.

The rest of the coffee in Naruto's cup was drained and a bill was set on the table in front of him.

Damn, over $4.00 for one cup of coffee! What a rip-off. Naruto grumbled about the price and fished out a five.

He took the bill and money up to the front and paid. After receiving his change Naruto walked back to his car and got in.

Off to downtown.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stared at Itachi, several questions wanting to come out of his mouth but he wouldn't allow them too. Instead he asked the question most wanting to be let out.

"Where is he."

Silence.

Sasuke had stated it more than asked. Itachi smirked down at his poor pitiful brother. He would do anything to get to Naruto, wouldn't he?

"And why should I tell you, what have _you_ done for _me_?" Itachi was right of course, but Sasuke had done what he wanted him too. Hate him, loath him, despise him, he had done and was still doing all of that. So what did Itachi really want?

Sasuke grit his teeth. Unless he went with his brother he would never find Naruto. He sighed and stared unseeing at the ground.

"I'll come with you, but on one condition." Itachi smirked and motioned for him to continue. "You have to let Naruto come along."

The elder of the Uchiha's thought for a moment. Kisame could make good use out of Naruto, couldn't he?

Itachi took his hand and lifted his brothers head up by his chin. He stared into eyes as black as night, knowing that they could see nothing but darkness.

"Anything for you, foolish little brother."

-------------

My, my, my how i love Itachi, dont you? Was that to incesty at the end there? oh well, i think i got the point across. I wonder where Sai went...


	10. Kiss Me Kill Me

How I love this chapter! I hope you do too!

Chapter 10- Kiss Me/Kill Me

Sasuke was led to his brothers car and got inside. He didn't know what Itachi had in store for him and Naruto, but now he was going to fine out. So much for their however many day vacation. Plus, he had to be back to the doctors on Thursday.

That was about four days away. And had Naruto packed his medicine that he had to take soon?

Itachi started up the car and the pulled into the road, heading for where Naruto was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was sure he had went into every shop. He looked through all the changing booths and asked all the people he meet but they had seen no one that Naruto had described. The blond trudged back to the car and got in. There was no place left to check, so Sasuke wasn't here after all. What a waste of time!

There was a knock on the window that sent Naruto out of his sulking. He stared into cold black eyes, eyes that looked so much like Sasuke's, but they were not. The window was rolled down and Naruto was face to face with Itachi.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Naruto blinked several times, checking to see if this was really Sasuke's brother and not an allusion. "What do you want, Itachi?" Said Uchiha frowned.

"That is no way to greet your elders Naruto." Naruto growled.

"Tell me what you want before I run you over with my car." He didn't have time for this, he could be looking for Sasuke!

"Fine, I will tell you then. I have Sasuke, but if you want him you will have to come with me." Naruto didn't show any emotion, he was pulling a Sai this time around. It sort of made sense that Itachi had Sasuke, in a weird love/hate brother relationship kind of way. Itachi pulled away from the car when Naruto gave a sigh and opened the door. He went around to the back and pulled out some bags.

Itachi took him to his car that was hidden in an ally and told Naruto to get in the back seat. He did and sat down in a huff, unknowing that Sasuke was right next to him, until he heard his voice that is.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was softer than usual, full with emotion he usually didn't show. Naruto turned to him, shocked that he hadn't seen Sasuke when he got in.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto smiled as Sasuke lifted up a hand and smoothed it over his lover's face. The blonde leaned into the touch, happy to be back with Sasuke. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled the man into a tight hug.

"I missed you." He whispered into silky raven hair. "Me too." The sound of Itachi starting the car up made them pull away.

"Ok my two love birds, its time to go." With that said the car was turned into gear and they headed off, into the unknown.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Sakura, wasn't that cashier back there a hotty?" Ino giggled and forced Sakura to blush.

"Yea, I guess, but that one guy who served us at the tiki lounge was way hotter." The both laughed as they made their way back to the car. Ino opened up the trunk and through the bag-full's of clothes and other stuff into the opening. After closing the lid she got back into the car with Sakura. Just As Ino slung her arm over the back of Sakura's seat, she remembered something.

She shook the long blond hair from her face and looked at the backseat.

"WHAT!" Sakura jumped at her friends outburst. "Whats wrong Ino?" The blond was angry, to say the least. Sure, she had left Sasuke in the car for a couple hours in the heat and not given him any food or water, but still! How did he get out of that chakra bound? That was a secret jutsu that took years to learn!

"Ino?" Sakura placed her hand on Ino's shoulder but it was shoved away.

"Shut up forehead!" _Where the fuck did he go?! _

Ino ran out of the car and off to some random place, leaving a confused Sakura to wonder what was going on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, did you bring my medicine?" Naruto nodded and reached in the bag he had brought along, pulling out the little container with the pills inside. He took one out and handed it to Sasuke.

"Got any thing to drink in there?" Naruto rummaged around inside, but didn't find anything. Sasuke looked out the window. It seemed they were on a highway somewhere, no gas stations in sight. "Wait, did you bring the lemons?" Naruto brightened and took out the sack of lemons.

"But you better not feel them up again…" Sasuke smirked. "Are you sure you don't want me too? You seemed enjoy the view last time." Naruto blushed and grabbed at the lemons, missing by an inch. "Relax dobe, I just want them for their juice, not their _texture._" Sasuke pulled out one of the fruit and peeled off some of the skin. He placed it at his mouth and bit into it, some of the liquid spilled over the side of his lips and ran down his chin.

Naruto watched closely, eyeing the trail as it slid down Sasuke's face. Sasuke held the juice in his mouth before throwing the pill in alone with it, swallowing it down.

"This is pretty good, wanna try some?" Sasuke took another bite and turned towards Naruto. The blond licked his suddenly dry lips and leaned onto Sasuke, shoving his tongue in his open mouth and tasting the sourness. Sasuke pushed some of the lemon into Naruto's mouth before pulling away.

"So is it good?" Naruto chewed and hummed. "Yea, It kind of tastes like you." Sasuke smirked and ate some more of the lemon, making sure he coated all of his mouth with the bitter sweet substance. Naruto was looking out his window, seemingly ignoring Sasuke, staring at the few trees and tuffs of grass that passed by among the sand.

"Naruto." Naruto turned back to Sasuke when his name was called. Sasuke pulled the blond forward by the front of his shirt, sealing their lips together. Naruto groaned softly and pushed forward, moving his tongue into Sasuke's awaiting mouth. He tasted the lemon, the sourness now replaced by sweetness and a light sugary flavor. Their tongues danced in Sasuke's mouth before they were pushed into Naruto's, Sasuke dominating and taking over.

"Ah-hem, I don't believe this is the place for the battle of the tongue wars." Sasuke and Naruto pulled away, looking over to a smirking Itachi.

"I know you two were apart forever but please do not get drool or lemon juice all over my leather seats, or I'll make you clean them with a tooth brush." Sasuke growled and Naruto laughed, finding it somehow funny.

"So what happens if we, say, have sex back here, then what are you going to do? Throw us out?"

_Hopefully_, both Sasuke and Naruto prayed. Even if they were several miles from the next town, they were trained ninja, ready for anything.

"If you do that, I would have to kill you. If I don't go blind first of course. Is that what happened to you Sasuke?" Itachi chuckled darkly and Sasuke tried to ignore the question. His brother was such a bitch sometimes. Ok, more like _all_ the time. "So, were are we going exactly?" Naruto piped up and looked expectantly at Itachi.

"How bout you wait until we get there, Naruto-kun."

"Stop calling him _Naruto-kun_!"

"Why little brother? I can do as I please, you did agree to come with me and this is my car, so I can call Naruto-_chan_ whatever I want."

"Shut up, Itachi-_san_, or is that suffix reserved for your _lover_?" The car slowed down slightly, but picked back up in a split second. _How did he…_

"Go to Hell, little brother." Sasuke smirked, looked like he had won this time. Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and whispered to him.

"So who's his lover?" Sasuke smiled slightly. "Kisame. That big blue guy with the gills."

"Ohh. Well does Itachi top him?" Sasuke pulled away laughing. "Why don't you ask him?" Naruto was more than happy to, despite the all time threat of being killed.

"Psh, hey Itachi-_sama_." Naruto purred into Itachi's ear. "Do you top that big sex god, or do you like it better if he dominates you and plays rough?" Itachi inwardly shivered, but didn't let it show. No way in hell was he going to tell Naruto that he was uke, he could never live it down. Naruto frowned upon receiving no answer. He turned back to Sasuke and whispered to him again.

"Can I do whatever I want to get an answer?" Sasuke thought it over before nodding. "As long as you don't get in his pants it's fine." Naruto smiled sexily and crawled up to Itachi. He jumped unexpectedly into the passenger seat and smiled at the oldest Uchiha.

"Naruto-kun," There was that suffix, again! "What are you doing crawling around my car?" The blond leaned over to Itachi and set his hand on the others knee. Slowly, he moved it up and inch.

"Nothing Itachi-_sama_, I just wanted to sit next to you." Naruto batted his eyelashes over big shining blue eyes and looked up at Itachi. He moved his hand up until it was on the middle of his thigh.

"Naruto…" Look, no suffix! Said man smiled and moved his hand higher.

"Yes 'Tachi?" Itachi let a slight shiver course through him at the sound of the nickname Kisame always used with him. He regained composure quickly.

"I am trying to drive, so please stop." He was being nice to the blond, and for once wasn't all that demanding. "But you still haven't answered my question from before." Naruto's hand was dangerously close to Itachi's groin now, just another inch and it would be on it.

"Naruto, this is your final warning." Naruto put on an innocent face and pouted his full lips. "What if I disobey you? Are you going to.." Naruto leaned up to Itachi's ear and gave it a small lick.

"_Punish_ me?" Itachi slammed on the brakes just as Sasuke pulled Naruto into the backseat. Everyone was silent for a few minutes until Itachi pushed on the gas peddle and resumed driving. Naruto was about to laugh when Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand.

"That wouldn't be such a good idea dobe. Even if you cant tell that Itachi is mad, he is. Totally pissed actually." Naruto's laughed died and Sasuke removed his hand. Well, it was fun while it lasted. Itachi was a great target to mess with, he had even shivered once! Yes, that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto at all.

The next several minutes went by full of silence until Naruto started up a random conversation with Sasuke, holding his hand and lightly feeling the smooth unmarked flesh.

Itachi stayed quiet the whole way, until they got _there_.

----------------

*Blushes* Oh my, that seemed Naru/Itachi right there. I dont like that pair but this gave me shivers! Sorry if you dont like them 2, i wont have anymore of them staring, so sorry if you liked it. Feel free to reread it though! I wonder where this _there_ is, hmm... (what ever did happen to Sai?- No one knows...) Review count: 14! Thank you all for those reviews! (I like my chapter title too! If you dont know, it is also a manga title! very good books, but only 5 in all.)


	11. Kisame Say What?

This is a shortish chapter, sorry! But just read it anyways. (if you are not familiar with Akatski, then go find out about them and come back)

Chapter 11- Kisame Say What?!

"We're here." Itachi pulled the car up to a huge warehouse, blanketed in darkness. Through the windows you could see faint lights, but that was it. They were in the hidden mist village, the place where Kisame was originally from. Naruto and Sasuke had no idea what they were going to be doing. With Sasuke being blind and Naruto being, well, stupid how was it that they could take on another job? The ANBU was a full time job, so what were they going to do?Just because this was a mini break in the usual schedule didn't mean that it was going to last for ever.

"Itachi, I don't know what kind of job you want us to do, but I have to be back by Thursday, so-"

"Already taken care of, little brother. I have transferred all of your records to a hospital near here." Sasuke was surprised. Itachi had done all that already? So they were stuck doing this no matter what.

Great.

Itachi got out and slammed the door close, shaking Sasuke out of his clouded thoughts. Both Naruto and Sasuke got out too and followed Itachi to the building. When they got to the door the eldest Uchiha knocked twice. A voice on the other side asked for a name.

Itachi said his name backwards. "Ihcati." The door was swung open and revealed Kisame, blue skin and gills wearing an…apron!? He hugged Itachi and patted his head, unknown to the two others with him.

"What took you so long 'Tachi? The boys and I have been waiting all night!" Itachi coughed lightly and pointed at Sasuke and Naruto. Kisame stared at them for a couple seconds, then flashed a toothy smile and pulled the two into the warehouse. The place was pretty big, seemingly smaller than the outside had showed off. Kisame led them back into a room in the far right. Upon opening the door many unknown faces were revealed to Naruto. Sasuke just stood there, sensing all kinds of different chakra, not knowing who anyone was. Kisame went into the room and stood in front of six people.

"Ok, well this is Deidara." He pointed to a guy with long blonde hair covering his left eye. He moved on. "This is Hidan, Kakuzu." Two more guys, one religious looking and the other sort of like a scarecrow with beady eyes.(scary, yet hot!) The last three were then introduced.

"Here is Tobi, Sasori and Zetsu." The first two were fine, just that last one was weird looking, like a half plant half person type of individual.

"Well that's everyone! I'm sure Itachi has told you who I am, so lets get started!" Naruto and Sasuke were pushed from the door way and hurried along to a locker room. Once in there they were handed an outfit and apron. "You two change. Itachi will explain to you what it is you are going to be doing when you come out." Kisame ran off, leaving the confused couple alone.

"Naruto, what does this outfit look like?" Sasuke held up a tight black shirt that said 'Sharkys!' on it and some short shorts. Naruto blushed, picturing Sasuke in the outfit.

"Umm…just like some everyday clothes, you know, like a black shirt and some tan kaki's." Hopefully Sasuke believed the lie. The Uchiha nodded and started to strip off his clothes. Naruto help up his clothes. They were a little different from Sasuke's though. Instead of a skirt there were form fitting black pants and a…belly shirt. _What the fuck! I don't want to look like Sai! _Naruto panicked and threw the offending shirt on the ground. He put on the pants and kept on his same top. Sasuke was done so they both walked out the door and stopped when Itachi approached them.

"Well I see you are in the required outfits, but Naruto-kun, please put on the right shirt. You don't want to make Kisame angry." He smirked and Naruto stomped back into the locker room and changed, shivering at the feel of cold air on his stomach.

"Ok, since you two are ready I can tell you what this job is that you are going to be doing." The people they had just walked out from the must have been employee lounge and crowed around the newcomers, staring in awe at how good they looked. Naruto shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"K, so, can you tell us already?" Just then Kisame appeared behind Itachi and looped his arms around the Uchiha's waist. He smiled that big grin again.

"You two, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san, are going to be…" He stopped and looked around at all the other people gathered. He turned back to Sasuke and Naruto.

"You are going to be working with these men over here at Sharky's! Pizza Parlor!"

Sasuke and Naruto were silent.

Well, their life was officially a living hell now. 

_Great, just when I thought being blind was bad! _The crowed rushed in around them, congratulating and cheering.

But Sasuke and Naruto didn't know that the worst was still to come.

-----------------------

Well another chapter in the bag! Wow, they work at a pizza place now?! yummy, lol. Well until next time. THANK YOU for the reviews! They are all so nice! Ja!


	12. When Will the Madness End?

Jez, I haven't updated in close to 4 or 5 days now. Thats a big no-no for me. I wanted to make a chapter a day but I slacked off. Bad me! Hopefully this chapter does it's justice and if not, maybe the next one will. You hate cliff hangers right? Well, unfortunately thats what i am made of, sorry. Chapter 13 should wrap up this whole mess later on so yea. Now read!

Chapter 12- When Will the Madness End?

"Sasuke and Naruto, you two will be putting price stickers on pizza boxes." Kisame smiled and led them over to an assembly line. He put Naruto and Sasuke a ways away from each other, then stood in the middle of them.

"So, here are the stickers." Kisame pointed at a small tray about waist height right under the machine. He took Sasuke's hand and placed it on the paper below him. "All you have to do is grab on of these, lift it up, and smack it on the box. Easy enough, right?" Naruto nodded, who couldn't do this? Even Sasuke could. Sasuke took a sticker and smacked it on the non-moving rubber. Naruto gave him a confused look and Kisame laughed.

"Not yet Sasuke-kun, I know your eager to start but you have to wait."

_Eager my ass! I though you told me to smack it on the box, when clearly there was no box! _While Sasuke cussed out Kisame in his head, the big blue guy walked over to Deidara and told him the turn on the machine. He did and there was a loud noise. Up by Sasuke and Naruto pizzas started to come out of a little box down by Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha quickly picked up and sticker and stuck out his left hand, waiting to catch a box. When he did, the price tag was efficiently placed on the pizza. Naruto mentally clapped and smiled at Sasuke, knowing he did good for his first time.

A square came out of nowhere at Naruto just then and he quickly tried picked up a sticker. But his finger got jammed in the small opening. "Ow! Let go dammit!" Naruto pulled at his hand and finally it cam free. Pizza boxes stacked up but went unnoticed by Naruto, who was blowing air on his finger and gently rubbing it. Kisame saw this and went over to the blond, frowning.

"Naruto," No suffix this time. "what are you doing? The boxes are piling up and going on without a price sticker! Look at Sasuke, hes doing great!" He motioned at Sasuke who was indeed doing a good job, the pizzas were moving down towards Naruto's end going around on a belt that he hadn't noticed before. They disappeared to somewhere unknown.

"But! My finger got stuck under there and it almost ripped my finger off!" Kisame tsked at Naruto and hurried him over to Tobi. He had this funny orange swirly mask on, but the blond thought of it as a cool part of the outfit.

"Ok Tobi, you and Deidara will be working with Naruto from now on. I think he will do better with you than at the assembly line." Tobi cheered and rushed off to get Deidara, who had just come out of the locker room, where the same belly shirt and pants as Naruto.

"Dei Dei-kun! Naruto-chan gets to work with us! Are you excited?!" Deidara pushed Tobi away and walked over to Naruto.

"Whatever, as long as he doesn't slow me down." _And what is with his hair? Is he trying to show me up or something, cause how does he get it so blonde? Heh, he _must _dye it_. Tobi led both blonds to a door at the very back and stood in front of it.

"Ok, we're here! Now Naruto-chan, don't be to excited! I know this is really fun and all but don't get carried away!" Deidara put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

"Hey, is that Sasuke Uchiha your boyfriend or something? Well, if it is then good thing he can't see you right now. Or I guess more like he cant see you _working_." Naruto was let go and Deidara laughed. Tobi pushed open the door and led the other two inside. Upon seeing what he did, Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Th-this is-" But he was pushed inside, confronting what fate had thrown at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was getting bored. Well, who wouldn't? All you did was sticker up pizza boxes over and over again.

_I wonder where Naruto went? He left a little bit ago and hasn't come back._ Sasuke stopped pricing and listened hard. He could here Zetsu down a ways from him, doing what Naruto's job had just been. Also there was what sounded like Hidan cursing and Kakuzu shushing him some ways off_._

But that was it. No Naruto. Or Itachi and Kisame either for a fact. So where did they all go?

"Oh well." Sasuke mumbled to himself and resumed his job.

Later on he would be bitching out his brother for making him do this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shut up and put the correct amount of cheese on the damn pizza Hidan!"

"Im fucking trying! But the damn pizzas move to damn fast!"

"Stop with the language! If Itachi or Kisame hear you you'll be out of a job!"

"Good! I hate this fucking job anyway! _You're_ the one who drug me here and forced me to get the job!"

"No I didn't! _You're_ the who was whining about needing a damn job cause your grandma kicked you out of her house!"

"Don't you bring my fucking grandma into this!"

"Well then shut up and put the right amount of cheese on the pizza! Maybe if you do that I wont bring your stupid grandma into this!"

"Hey! She is _not _stupid! I think you're the stupid one here Cock-less zu!" Everything was silent after Hidan's name for Kakuzu. That is, until the so called one spoke.

"You think I'm cock-less? Hmm, that's not what you said last night." Hidan blushed lightly and glared at the cheese on the moving belt.

Looks like the conversation was over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was pushed into the back of Kisame's office door. Hungry, blue tinted lips bit down on soft pink ones and sucked. Kisame was a little frustrated and annoyed right now, but hopefully the Uchiha could take it all away.

"I missed you 'Tachi." The sharp teeth on Itachi's lips removed themselves. Kisame gently pushed himself onto Itachi and reconnected their lips. After a few seconds they pulled away.

"I did too. But now is not the time for this. I need to check on Naruto and Sasuke." Kisame growled lightly and bit down on Itachi's neck. He swirled his tongue over the punctured flesh and kissed it before he pulled away.

"So you care more about them than me? Is that what your saying?"

"No, all I'm saying is that they needed to be checked up on."

"Zetsu is with Sasuke, Deidara and Tobi are with Naruto." Itachi lightly pushed Kisame away from him.

"Wait, Tobi and Deidara? You have _Naruto_ with the kid and Sasori's play thing?" Kisame nodded.

"You mean to tell me that Naruto-" The was loud knocking on the door. Itachi unlocked it and opened it, revealing Sasori.

"What is it?" The man in front of Itachi bowed quickly.

"It's Naruto. I don't think he should be out there with Deidara and Tobi right now, since it is ten-o-clock and all." Itachi turned to the blue skinned male and glared.

"What? All I did was put him out in the open. Since he's so cute I thought it would help business." Sasori was thanked and went off. The door closed and Itachi's glare intensified.

"You put him out there because you thought he was _cute_? Orochimaru a regular here and I bet that slipped your mind, didn't it?" Kisame frowned and sat down behind his desk.

"No. It didn't slip me mind. I know he is a regular here, but I specifically told Deidara to watch him and not to let him get close to Orochimaru or Kabuto."

"But why did you put him out now? When it is _ten. _You could have waited and made him work from eight to seven."

"He'll be fine. Or do you want to work tonight along side him? I'll be sure to stay out there and watch over if you do." Kisame grinned. Seeing Itachi in the worker's uniform was to good of a chance to pass up.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Lets just take him out of there until he gets some proper training. Then he will be able to handle it." Kisame sighed and thought it over. Customers always came for the blonds, that's way he had put Naruto out there after realizing he sucked at the pricing job. But Itachi wouldn't let this go. Maybe because it was his little brothers husband?

"Fine, bring him back here and train him. But I want _you _to do so." Itachi nodded and left. But as soon as Sasuke found out what kind of job he had Naruto doing, Itachi better watch out. Sasuke's chidori left pretty ugly marks that Kisame wouldn't be to happy with.

_The things I do for that man. _Which implied for both Kisame and Sasuke.

_My life will end all to soon if I keep this up. But I guess that's punishment for doing what I did to the family, even if they didn't deserve it. _

_Oh well, as they say, all's well that ends well. _

_I guess._

--------------------

Who wants a Itachi/Kisame lemon? If you do put it in your review and I will try to fit it in here somewhere soon! Can you guess what job Naruto is doing? Maybe, but keep that to yourself until chapter 13!


	13. Want to Runaway

New chapter is here, so go read, cause I bet your dieing to find out what will happen!

Chapter 13- Want To Runaway

_What am I doing here? It smells like smoke, cheap beer and pizza._

_ Wait…is that Orochimaru?! And Kabuto to? What are they doing here, I thought this was a pizza place or whatever. _

_But I guess with these clothes and the way Tobi and Deidara are dancing, my thoughts of what this place is now, were right on the dot…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like your doing well, Sasuke." Sasuke turned to face his brother. He looked up to where he supposed Itachi's eyes were and glared.

"Where's Naruto?" He said it hard, determined to find out what he wanted. Itachi smirked down at his little brother.

"It is all taken care of, so don't worry about him."

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but that's all I am able to say."

"What is that suppose to mean? I know you know where Naruto is, and even if I can't see where he went, I will go and find him of you wont tell me."

Itachi clicked his tongue. "Your so demanding. Maybe if you learn to be respectful to your elders, then you would have a chance of me telling you."

"So is Kisame hiding him somewhere for his own _personal_ use? Doesn't he have you to do that to?" Both Uchihas frowned at each other, intensifying the glare.

"No, I can assure you that Kisame is nowhere near in any personal relations with Naruto-kun." Sasuke sighed and looked away from Itachi. He was always so difficult to get answers from. "But if you want to meet him then I can arrange for that." _But only this once. _Sasuke looked to Itachi, surprised.

"I can?" Itachi nodded, but remembered that Sasuke couldn't see it.

"Yes." Sasuke mentally cheered.

Hopefully Kisame had Naruto out of _there_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Naruto-chan, dance with me!" Tobi jumped off the stage and grabbed Naruto's arm, trying to pull him over to where he just was. Many people were yelling telling Naruto to get up there and dance and 'shake it'. Naruto yanked his arm away from Tobi and made a getaway for the back door.

_No way in hell am I staying here! _Just as he reached for the handle, the door flew open and smacked him in the forehead. Naruto fell to the ground, holding his head and cursing at the person who had just come in. That person was-

"What the fuck Kisame!? You don't just go around pushing open doors into peoples faces ya know!" Kisame stared down at Naruto, before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. The blond thrashed around and kicked his feet in the air.

"Let me go! I am not a sack of potatoes!" But his demands went unheard of by Kisame as he stepped back out of the open door and closed it. On the stage Deidara sighed. "Finally, he was no use anyways." Tobi slummed on the ground and tried not to cry.

"But Naruto-chan was so much fun!"

Yea, he sure was, wasn't he…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Kisame was behind the door, he dropped Naruto. "There, I did what Itachi wanted me to do, so you better be happy." He crossed his arms and walked back to his office. Naruto got up and stuck his tongue out at the older man.

_What the hell is his problem? Shark people must be naturally retarded, I mean, he practically smacked me, then threw me on the ground. Baka. _Just as Naruto was about to head for the locker room to change out of the offending clothes he was wearing, Itachi appeared. With Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran over to Sasuke and hugged him tight. "I missed you! They took me to this nasty place and-"

"That is enough, Naruto-kun." Both Sasuke and Naruto stared at Itachi. The youngest Uchiha pinned him with a glare.

"No, it is not enough. I want to hear what Naruto was going to say."

"Umm, don't worry about it Sasuke, I'll, ah, tell you later!" he did not want a fight right now. Having already been mentally scared(by seeing Orochimaru in nothing but, dare I say, boxers, and Kabuto getting all up on him) tonight Naruto had had enough. Itachi sighed lightly and turned away from them.

"You may go to sleep now. Just head strait down the main hall we came through when we first got here, then take a right." Then he left, leaving Naruto and Sasuke, still holding onto each other, alone.

"Well, we better go to bed then, I'm tired anyways." Naruto released Sasuke and started walking to the room they were assigned. But Sasuke grabbed him, making the blond stop.

"If you think I am staying here, you must not know me." Naruto felt a pang of hurt clutch his heart. Of course he knew Sasuke, had for twenty some years now. "Sasuke. I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking." Naruto looked at him with sad eyes, expecting something from the Uchiha. Sasuke answered by capturing Naruto's lips with his own.

But he kept it short, by pulling away as quickly as it came.

"Lets go home."

And they were off like a light.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks." Kisame looked up to see Itachi standing in front of him. When had he gotten in here.

"Don't mention it. Orochimaru was starting to get a little crazy anyways." Itachi held back a small laugh and walked around to where Kisame was sitting in his chair. The older man got the hint and pushed his chair away from the desk. Itachi looked down at the person staring up at him, waiting.

"You would better with your hair up, 'Tachi." Itachi didn't smile, but smirked, pushing back a strand of hair in front of his face.

"Really? Cause I always thought it looked more sexy down, blowing in the wind." Kisame laughed. He rarely got to see this side of the Uchiha. Kisame patted his lap and Itachi sat down on the spot he was provided. He wasted no time by placing his lips on his lovers and pushing softly. Kisame pushed back and worked his tongue into the others mouth. Itachi pulled back and stared at him.

"Why so aggressive? Are you mad at me for taking Naruto away from your-"

A finger was pushed in front of Itachi's lips, silencing him. "Don't say the name of my business. Sharky's is all it is, nothing more, got it?" The finger was removed, but Itachi didn't answer. Instead he just took Kisame's ear lobe between his teeth, gently running his tongue over it. Itachi pointed his hips down and pushed them forward, eliciting a low moan from his partner. He did it again and got the same results.

"Itachi, lift your arms." He hadn't even noticed Kisame trying to pull up his shirt. Itachi did as was told and his shirt was taken off. Another shirt, this one bigger, fell on top of the one on the ground. Kisame's rough hands explored the smooth skin they came in contact with. Itachi's nipples were lightly squeezed and in exchange he grinded his hips against Kisame's. They both groaned at the pleasure starting to spark with in them as Itachi picked up his pace.

Kisame bit down on Itachi's pulse point, feeling the erratic beat of his heart. He took the hips of the man on top of him and stilled there motion.

"Which do you want, on the desk or in the chair?" Kisame's voice was husky, laced with lust. Itachi pressed his forehead against his lover's and stared into his eyes.

_Looks like I may someday be as blind as you are now, Sasuke. _Kisame was shifted, out of focus; his slick bluish color seeming more fuzzy and white. But that was pushed aside as he was lifted by strong hands onto Kisame's desk. His tight pants were removed along with his boxer briefs. Kisame did the same and pushed papers to the floor. They fluttered to the ground soundlessly, joining forgotten clothes.

Without an order Itachi turned around, presenting himself to Kisame. The half shark man licked his lips and positioned himself. They had done this so many times before there was no need for lube, Itachi liked it a little rough anyways. Kisame pushed in slowly to the hilt and stopped, letting Itachi adjust. They took fast breaths, eyes clouded with lust and desire.

"Move." At that one word Kisame pulled out and slammed back in, getting a soft moan of approval. He repainted the action several more times, aligning his body so that it was covering Itachi's.

"Harder, Kisame-_sama_." Kisame pulled out and snapped his hips forward, striking Itachi's prostate. The Uchiha cried out and pushed back, wanting nothing more than to feel that orgasmic bliss that only last but a couple seconds. Kisame had thrust in a couple more times before he came, filling Itachi.

Itachi came right after him, feeling the pleasure wash over him in waves, knowing that Kisame must be feeling it too. He pulled out and turned the Uchiha around, sealing their lips together in a chaste kiss. They pulled away and stared at each other. Itachi's eyes burned into Kisame's.

"You know that Sasuke isn't going to be here for much longer, neither is Naruto, right?" A small silenced filled the space between them.

"Of course. Could never collar you, so why suspect your brother being any easier. He is much like you, ya know." Itachi tilted his head to the side in thought. Kisame laughed lightly and pulled Itachi to him.

The morning would come to fast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto started up the car as fast as he could, the gears grinding in protest.

"Come on dammit, start!" The car started and the gas peddle was slammed down. Wheels spun and the car jerked forward, moving both men onto the road, and hopefully to safety.

"Finally! Now lets get away from that whore shop and back home!" Sasuke looked out the window to his right.

"Whore shop?" Naruto breathed in and out deeply, thinking of the best way to tell Sasuke the whole story of what he had seen.

"Well fist of, I am _never _going to a strip club/ pizza place again!"

------------------

There! Now you know what Kisame's shop really is! Hope you like the lemon, it was requested so i put it in there! Until next chapter, little weasles! (laughs)


	14. Happy Talk is All in the Mind

Ha! I didn't think I would get this up today, but I did! Again, all the places you read are real in Naruto's world.

Chapter 14- Happy Talk is All in the Mind

Naruto was confused. Why was Sasuke laughing hysterically?

Wasn't he suppose to be mad at him? Naruto had gone and worked, even if for not very long, in a strip club. He though Sasuke would be furious. But he was _laughing_. Sasuke finally stopped and looked at Naruto, who he assumed was staring at him in awe. Never in his life had Sasuke ever laughed that hard.

"Are you staring? Cause I think you are." Naruto looked away and resumed driving properly. The story had only taken about ten minutes to tell, but it had been the worst story Naruto had ever told. Sasuke picked up the conversation again.

"So, Orochimaru, who was half naked, was doing _stuff _with Kabuto?" He bit back another round of laughter. Why was it so god damn funny? Naruto frowned. He really didn't want to talk about this any more.

"Yes, now let's be quiet for a while, okay?" Sasuke agreed and resumed his position, staring unseeingly out the window. Naruto turned the music up a little and tried to relax. Maybe, just maybe, they had time to go to Haha island. But first they would have to cross over Nagi Island, then onto O'uzu Island, travel South to Todoroki Shrine and then catch a fairy going South West and land on Haha Island's Taro Island. And this would all take about, a day and a half.

Naruto sighed, this was almost like a waste of time. Why couldn't he of just stayed home with Sasuke? He didn't have to go to work or anything, and maybe he wouldn't of gotten into this mess. Sasuke looked over at him questionably.

"So where are we going?" Naruto didn't say anything at first. Where _were_ they going?

"We are going to the Fishing Village in the Tea country. You like fish, right?"

"Yea, as long as there's rice with it." Naruto smiled. So they were going to the Fishing village now. So once they got to Nagi Island then they could go strait to the village.

Naruto drove on, hoping the island would come into view soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi blinked. Where was he again?

Oh yea, he had just been fucked, very awesomely, by his boyfriend in his office. Well, an hour or so ago, probably.

Currently he was positioned in Kisame's lap on the chair, the blue man sleeping soundlessly underneath him. Itachi got up slowly, not wanting to wake up his lover. After he got up, Itachi went down the hallway to the room where he had told Naruto and Sasuke to go.

The Uchiha silently opened the door and looked in, red sharigan spinning wildly.

But the room was empty.

He new this would happen, Sasuke was an Uchiha after all. Itachi stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him.

If Naruto and Sasuke wanted a chase, a chase is what they would get.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You knew they will come looking for us, don't you?" Naruto glanced over at Sasuke. He was in the backseat now, trying to get to sleep. Seems like he wasn't getting any though.

"I figured as much." Sasuke shifted around, trying to get comfortable. It had been about a half an hour of driving and the moon shown brightly in the sky, casting a glossy pale glow in through the windows. It was difficult to sleep with all that light you know. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to ease his mind, willing it to sleep. 

_Think happy thoughts…happy thoughts? What the fuck! Who thinks 'happy' thoughs before going to sleep? Well not me, that's for sure. Lets think of… killing Itachi. No, that is defiantly a happy thought. But, hmm, thinking of Naruto is a happy thought, right? How can I make it non-happy? Well, all he is is a giant happy ball of sunshine! But he is _my _ball of sunshine… My sexy little kisune, with a cute little ass and all those muscles...~_

Sasuke was successfully asleep, thanks to his perverted thoughts of groping Naruto. Eventually though, Naruto had to wake him up because they were at Nagi Island.

"Sasuke. Sasuke, rise and shine." Naruto startled the middle armrest thing and shook Sasuke a little. Why wasn't he waking up? Was he that much into his dream, or was he pretending to be asleep? "Come on Sasuke, please wake up." Naruto was about to carry the sleeping man out of the car, but thought of something. He smiled a goofy grin.

"Hey Sasuke, if you wake up, we can stay in a hotel room. One with a whirlpool and a big soft bed. Also, they have those little shampoos and soaps to take home if you don't use it all there. You like those things, don't ya?" Sasuke opened his eyes in an instant. Damn Naruto for knowing his weakness.

"Can we get one with a kitchen too?" Sasuke had shut his eyes again though, wanting a little bit more. Naruto laughed. "Sure. But why?" Sasuke sat up and blinked a couple times. He reached around until he touched Naruto's face. Thumbs smoothed over whisker like scars and traced pink pouty lips. Then the hands ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Because Dobe, I want to make some lemon bars." Naruto was pushed aside as Sasuke hopped back up to the front seat and opened his door. The blond did the same and Sasuke took his hand, making Naruto the leader. He led them too the hotel called Nagi Island Resort.

Wow, how _original_.

They went into the grand building and up to the front desk. After Naruto signed some papers and was handed the room key, he led Sasuke to the elevator. They got inside and Naruto pushed some buttons.

"Which floor?"

"The sixth! This place has eight and I wanted all the way at the top, but I guess the middle is okay too." The elevator shot up and carried them to the sixth floor. The doors opened and both men got out. Naruto and Sasuke went to their room, number 483, and after the door was unlocked, they went inside and turned on the light.

Creamy beige colored walls contrasted nicely with rich dark chocolate carpet. Naruto took off his shoes and flopped on the bed. He inhaled the crisp fresh smell of the sheets and pushed his hands on the pillows, felling they were filled with feathers. "Mmm, come over here Sasuke. Its so nice and comfy." Sasuke slowly took off his shoes and made his way over to Naruto after fishing around for the light and turning it off. The bed dipped as the Uchiha sat down on the corner, as if testing the mattress's firmness. Finally, he crawled up to were Naruto was, already under the covers and breathing softly.

Sasuke got under with him and pressed himself up against Naruto's back and wrapped his arms around the hard chest in front of him.

"Nah, so does Sasuke like this place?" Naruto's voice was quiet, peaceful. Sasuke put on a small smile and put his forehead to the back of Naruto's head. The sunny locks smelled slightly of pizza and smoke, but underneath that there was the sweet shampoo that he used. Sasuke closed his eyes and felt sleep overtake him instantly. Hopefully tomorrow they could get to Haha Island before midnight.

"Yes, I love it." Oh, and he still had to make those lemon bars.

Because who doesn't like lemons?

---------------

There's them lemons again. I feel as though I am starting to become obsessed with Kisame as a sex God, lemons, and Itachi being too nice to Sasuke. Whatever, as long as you readers like it, the story is fine with me. And I feel like a SasuNaru lemon should come up soon. Review and tell me if you think so too!~~~


	15. Of Lube and Lemon Bars

Not much to say right now, maybe later. Wait I do! It is all Sammy93's fault!

(.:It really is:.)

Chapter 15- Of Lube and Lemon Bars

"Sasu…Sasuke! Right there! H-harder.." Naruto moaned out as Sasuke pounded into him. The mattress shook and the headboard thumped against the wall. Naruto's prostate was hit again and he grabbed onto Sasuke's back, digging in his nails. Light red trails were make in his back as Sasuke pushed in harder, pressed on by Naruto's sexy moans.

"Sasu..I'm close.." Sasuke pressed his forehead to Naruto's, staring into deep, lust filled electric blue eyes. Naruto stared right back into Sasuke's obsidian. "Me to.." They were both so close, almost at the maximum height of pleasure.

Just a couple more thrusts…

"SASUKE!" ~

Sasuke's eyes flew open, seeing darkness everywhere and feeling a dull throb in his lower regions. There was a hand on his shoulder, someone was shaking him.

"Naruto?" Naruto removed his hand. "Finally! What the fuck were you dreaming about? I mean you were practically humping a pillow!" Sasuke blushed lightly. He had been dreaming? But it had all been so real…

"-suke! Sasuke! Hello, are you in there?" Sasuke pushed away from Naruto and got up from the bed. Making sure Naruto couldn't see his erection, Sasuke slowly made his way to the bathroom. When he was inside the room he closed the door and felt around for the toilet. He unzipped his pants and placed a hand on his cock.

Damn Naruto! Why did he have to wake him up?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's his problem? Well, Sasuke is pretty grumpy in the morning." Naruto got out of bed and went to the sink, which was conveniently place outside and across from the bathroom door. He splashed cold water on his face and wiped off the remains with a hand towel.

He thought he hear Sasuke moan his name, but dismissed it as just the air vents pushing in cool air.

"Oh yea." Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, remembering something. "I got to go get the bags and Sasuke's precious lemons." Naruto grabbed they keys and went down the car. He grabbed both Sasuke's and his bags, then the bag with the lemons and also the one with the remaining candy and trudged back upstairs. But when Naruto got to the door, he stopped.

_Damn, I forgot the room key! _Naruto set the bags down and knocked on the door, hoping that Sasuke was out of the bathroom. He was, thankfully, and opened the door a crack.

"I didn't order room service."

Naruto puffed out his cheeks. "I am not a maid! Now move aside." Sasuke chuckled and opened the door more.

"Yea, I know. But too bad you weren't, because otherwise I might of requested some _service._" Naruto set the bags down inside the room and gave him a confused look.

"Service? What kind of serv--Teme! You pervert!" Naruto blushed and threw Sasuke's bag at him.

"You know you like it Dobe." The Uchiha set his bag down and went back to the bed. "Naruto?"

"Yea?" Naruto was busy looking through his back for some clean clothes. "We need to get some things to make the lemon bars."

"Ok, after we change we can go do that." His clothes were picked out and Naruto started to get changed. Sasuke wished he could see him. That dream had been so real, Naruto's skin had been as soft and as perfectly tan as he remembered.

Sasuke shook his head and went back to his bag, deciding to randomly pick out some clothes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wal-Mart. That was the only store, other than a couple gas stations, that was here. The Wal-mart wasn't even that big. Naruto and Sasuke got out of the car and walked up to the store. Not very many people were here, judging by the lack of cars in the parking lot.

The doors opened automatically and let both men enter. Naruto looked around, smelling Subway somewhere nearby. Sasuke heard Naruto's foot steps starting to walk away and he reached out his hand, finding Naruto's arm.

"Don't go running off Dobe. We're here to get the things we need and that is all." Naruto pouted but took Sasuke's hand and led them on. "So what do we need?" Sasuke thought back to when his mom used to make the lemon bars.

"We need flour, butter, powdered sugar, salt, regular sugar, eggs, and that's all, other than a pan and some cooking spry. Oh, and a grader." Naruto took them to the right isles, and they gathered what they needed. Naruto had to go back and get a basket though, it was to much to carry in the arms. After they had all the supplies, Naruto and Sasuke walked around for a little while, despite Sasuke's earlier warning. 

_Hmm, did I pack the lube? I cant remember if I did, but I don't think so. Well, better get some then. _Naruto walked over to the isle with the lube in it and browsed around, Sasuke still holding his hand.

"What you looking for? We have all things we need, so lets go."

"Ya ya, just hold on a second." Naruto looked at the flavors, trying to decide which on to get. There were so many! Cherry, cinnamon, strawberry-kiwi, passion fruit, cola, banana, vanilla, orange, grape and…screwdriver?

"What the hell flavor is screwdriver? Never heard of such a thing!"

"What are you talking about dobe? Screwdriver what?"

"Nothing Sasuke, just that this lube flavor is 'Screwdriver'."

"Well read the back and see what it says." Naruto flipped the bottle over and read the description out loud.

"Pure Passion is a stimulating gel that adds a little flavor to an already hot product. Available in four versions to tempt your taste buds, they pack a sexy punch to stir your love life. That's all it says, it doesn't even say what it tastes like, only that there is cherry, strawberry, sex on the beach, and this one." Naruto set the bottle back on the shelf.

"Hn. So why are you looking at lube? What's wrong with that stuff I got you a couple days ago, when I got back from my mission?" Naruto blushed and stared at the ground.

"Well, you see it kinda of tasted really good and I was hungry so yea…"

"You _ate _all of it! We didn't even get to use it more than once, your such a pig."

"Am not! There was no ramen left so I didn't have any choice!"

"Whatever, just pick out some that you _wont _eat." Naruto sighed and looked back at the lube. 

_Hmm, orange creamisicle, mint chocolate chip, pina colada, cherry almond, cotton candy, blueberry, lemon, coconut, pineapple, lime, raspberry, peppermint, bubblegum, Gah! There are all so good sounding! I can't pick!_

"What is taking so long?" Naruto looked over at Sasuke. He had his arms crossed and a glare was being forced at Naruto.

"Well, they all sound so good I can't pick." Sasuke sighed. Stupid Dobe!

"Is there any KY jelly?" Naruto looked around for some, then found a tube at the top.

"Yea, there is."

"Give it to me." Naruto reached up and grabbed the bottle, he handed it to Sasuke.

"There, we have some, now lets _go_!" Sasuke started to walk off and Naruto followed him, grumbling in disappointment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you so mean today Sasuke?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto, turning away from the window. They had finally paid for all their things and were now driving back to the hotel.

"I'm not being mean. you just wouldn't make up your mind, that's all." Sasuke looked back out his window and silenced filled the air. When they got back to the hotel and up to their room Naruto took out all the cooking supplies and ingredients. "So what do we do first Sasuke?"

"you grade down the lemon peel. So get down a couple bowels." Naruto did and started on the lemon, carefully shaving off the yellow peel until all that shown was white. He did this for two of the lemons.

"Next preheat the oven to 350°F and grease the pan." Naruto took out the canola oil and hosed down the 13 by 9- inch pan after turning the dial on the oven. "Now take one spoon full of lemon peal, 2 cups of flour, 1 cup butter, ½ cup of powdered sugar, and a little salt and mix it up." Now that the crust was made it was time for the filling.

"Good. Put that into the pan and even it out. When your down with that take the rest of the lemon peel, 1 cup of sugar, 3 eggs, some of the lemon's juice and mix that up." Naruto had to squeeze the lemon to get the juice, but after that everything was easily done. He poured the mixture on the crust and spread it around. After the pan was put into the over and set to bake for 20 minutes, they could relax. The smell of sugar and lemons filled the air as the bars baked and Sasuke and Naruto lounged on the bed, waiting.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and laughed. "Whats so funny?"

"You have flour on your nose!" Naruto crawled over to Sasuke and leaned over on him, sticking out his tongue and licking away the powder. As he pulled away Sasuke stopped him and pulled Naruto back to him. Their lips touched slightly, but they didn't go any farther. Sasuke smelled something.

"Naruto, have you been eating the lemons?" The blond pulled away and sat next to Sasuke.

"No." he lied. Sasuke turned to him and grabbed the back of his head, successfully pulled Naruto to him until their lips smashed together. Sasuke pushed in his tongue without warning and after tasting around, pulled back.

"You have too been eating them. You taste just like lemons." Sasuke smirked, knowing that Naruto was thinking of some excuse.

"Your in luck though, because I _love _lemons."

And he pulled Naruto back to his mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi-san, where are we going exactly?" Kisame was following the Uchiha around as he gathered up things and called peopled.

Itachi put away the phone that he had just been talking on and looked at Kisame.

"To Nagi Island."

------------

So close! Poor Sasuke, lol. Well all those lube flavors are real. I did some _research_. Dont ask! Only ask if you want that lemon bar recipe cause I have that is you want it! Hopefully hot lemon in the next chapter! You better look forwardto it! Well, tell me what you think/thought/want. what ever it is tell me! (most of you want the lemon, i know, I'm working on it, but tell me agina anyways!) Me: Loves it when you people beg, ha. 


	16. The Unexpected

I forgot to put this in at the beginning so here it is now. **Total genres: is a mix of- **Romance, comedy, adventure, drama, angst, hurt/comfort, suspense, and some family. Basically the the whole lot of it.

I have decided it is time for some angst and a little blood. Oh shut up, don't whine and say 'where's that damn lemon?!' cause it will come later. Have patience! Now read!

Chapter 16- The Unexpected

The simple touch of lips was electrifying, and each time they pulled away they had to go back for more. Naruto moved over so that he was straddling Sasuke, but he was pushed off and the position was flipped. Sasuke tore his mouth away from Naruto's and kissed a trail down past his jaw and to his neck. Once there he licked and bit the honey colored flesh, leaving small marks wherever he went.

Naruto's breaths came out shallow and fast, edging Sasuke on. Finally, he could make his dream real. Sasuke stopped his molesting of Naruto's neck and leaned up by his ear.

"Go get the lube." Naruto shivered and Sasuke got off of him, allowing Naruto to get up off the bed. The blond got up and went over to the counter with the bag on it that had the lube in it. Sasuke waited patiently, trying to undo his belt. Naruto found the item he was looking for and went back to Sasuke. The Uchiha felt hands on his own as Naruto helped him with the belt.

"Hurry up."

"Well your belt is messed up! I'm trying as best I can." Sasuke's damn belt was stuck somehow and just wouldn't come undone. But finally it popped open and was pulled off. Sasuke grabbed the bottom of Naruto's shirt and pulled it off. 

_Yes! We are going to-_

"Having fun Sasuke-kun and Naruto-chan?" Both men stopped and looked over to where the voice had come from. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, and Sasuke felt a very familiar chakra.

In a sudden swish of motion Kisame had Naruto pinned to the wall, arms behind his back like he was under arrest. Itachi walked slowly over to Sasuke, watching him closely.

"I would love to watch you continue Sasuke-kun, but we have places to be."

"What the fuck do you mean places to be? I am not going any where with you!" Sasuke got up and jumped to the other side of the bed.

"It will be easier if you just came quietly."

"I already told you, I'm not going with you and neither is Naruto!"

"I don't need Naruto. But knowing that he would just get in the way, I'll just have him _taken care of_." Itachi nodded to Kisame and he nodded back. He took out a small blade and held it up to Naruto's throat. The cold metal was sharp and pressed tighter each time Naruto tried to move.

"Let go! No way are you gunna take Sasuke and kill me off like some dog!" The knife was pushed deeper, biting into Naruto's skin and drawing blood. "Sasuke!" Sasuke turned his head to Naruto's voice and blindly ran towards him. He would not let Naruto be killed.

But he was grabbed and pulled back into Itachi. "Naruto! I swear on my life that I won't let them kill you!" Sasuke struggled around in Itachi's grip, be fore he felt a sharp pain in his neck and everything went black as he fell unconscious to the floor. Itachi picked Sasuke back up.

"What did you do to Sasuke!?" The blade was pressed deeper into Naruto's throat, creating a steady flow of blood.

"So do you want me to kill him Itachi-san?" Itachi thought for a second. Should he kill Naruto? It sounded like a good idea, but surely Sasuke would go into some type of shock, right? The Uchiha sighed. "Just knock him out and leave him. Naruto is no longer a use to us." Kisame nodded and removed the knife and threw Naruto on the ground. The blond struggled to get up, but was kicked in the ribs, efficiently knocking the wind out of him.

Itachi and Kisame fled quickly before Naruto could register that they had even left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where am I?_

_ Its dark and cold, and whats with the yellow tint in here? This place looks like some underground water system. _

_Fuck! My feet are all wet. Wait! Is the water rising?!_

_ Oh, no. it's just like little waves…_

_What was that?! It sounded like a roar or something. _

_It seems quite familiar in here too…_

_Am I in....  
_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When do you think he will wake up?"

"I don't know. But at least they stitched up that cut in his neck."

"How do you think he got that?"

"Couldn't say, maybe a fight or something."

"And where's Sasuke, he wasn't with him in the room."

"Maybe he had gone for help or something and just didn't get back in time."

"Does he have a cell phone?"

"No."

"Well maybe he will show up sooner or later. We left that note at the hotel in case he came back."

"Yea. We better go then. Naruto needs his rest."

"Ok. Lets go, shall we look for Sasuke?"

"Sure. That will help get our minds off of Naruto."

"Hopefully…"

----------

Short chapter, but I It has to be short, for my own personal reasons. Lets just say I want to keep you on the edge of your seat.


	17. He's Back

My favorite number and I pathetically wrote the shortest chapter EVER! but the next one will be up in the same day so BE READY my little baka children. (that is what my sister calls the little kids on the bus, lol.) I dont care if you didn't find that funny! Now, off with you, be whisked away into this chapter.

Chapter 17- _He's_ Back

Sasuke slowly awoke, but didn't open his eyes. He knew if he did it would hurt more than it was already. What had happened anyways? He and Naruto were in the hotel and Itachi and Kisame had come and Naruto…

Naruto!

Had they killed him? And where was he now? He must have been rendered unconscious by Itachi some time before and was now…somewhere.

It was cold and damp feeling. Also hard to breath. Sasuke sat up and took a deep breath. It smelled like mold, almost like a basement. Should he open his eyes? It wouldn't make a difference, would it? But he didn't listen to his thoughts.

Slowly both eyes opened, and he blinked.

"W-wha-"

But his words were lost by the sound of a loud metal door being opened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto walked around the place that was so familiar to him._

_ Yes, it was familiar, but where was it?_

_ It was on the tip of his tongue, this place. _

_The water sloshed beneath his feet as Naruto made his way around a corner._

_ He stopped at what he saw in front of him. _

_Yes, he defiantly knew this place now…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sai! Hey! Do you want to help us?" Ino was yelling at him, motioning for him to come over by her and Sakura. Sai walked over to the girls.

They were at a Dairy Queen, sitting outside, eating ice-cream.

"Help you with what?" Ino ate a spoonful and swallowed.

"Help us find Sasuke."

"Funny, Naruto-kun was looking for him also." Saskura and Ino stared at him in disbelief.

"When?!"

"It might have been yesterday, or the day before that. But he had asked me to help him look for Sasuke-kun. After a while I had to go back to work so I couldn't help him any longer."

"So Sasuke has been missing this whole time?" Sakura brushed some hair from her eyes.

"Seems like it. Then those thugs must have somehow been after Naruto or something and just followed him to the hotel, then beat him up when he was off guard."

"But Naruto is in ANBU, he should of sensed them from a ways away."

"Well, maybe he was worried over Sasuke hadn't noticed."

"Maybe. But that doesn't explain why he was cooking lemon bars. Luckily the over had a self off adjust when the timer dings, or there could have been a fire." Sai looked at the girls curiously.

_Lemon bars? Hmm… I like lemons…_

"Sai? Are you listening?"

He snapped out of his lemon daze.

"Yes."

"Okay then. So you go look downtown, Sakura you stay here. And I will go back to the hotel. Keep your cells on at all times and call if you see him or run into him."

Sakura and Sai nodded.

Then everyone split up and the real search began.

-------

'Where is this going?' I ask myself that everyday. And finally, I know! So keep reading! you want to find out what happens at the end, don't cha? Review too! Thank you all fro reviewing so far!!! If I you all went to my school (and beleive me, you are luckey you dont.) i would bake those lemons bars and hand them out to you. I would! unless, that is, Sai happened to steal them from me and go eat them with Tamari-chan!And maybe even Ten-Ten too! Never mind that last part, it is a LONG story...heh...


	18. Decisions

Oh my you all had a cliffy at the end of the last chapter so hurry and READ!

Chapter 18- Decisions

There was no light except for a small sliver that was coming from the door as it opened. Someone stepped in and quickly shut the door.

Footsteps, they were close.

Sasuke swore he had just seen that flash of light with his left eye, but now it was dark and he couldn't tell.

"Who's there?" There chakra was familiar, and strong. Stronger than Itachi's. silence filled the damp room. Sasuke held his breath. Was he just imaging things, or did something just slither past his leg.

"I'm warning you, if you so much as-"

"As what Sasuke-kun? You can not see, so what are you going to do?"

That voice! It was _that _man. That evil bastard who he had searched for so many years before and joined.

"Orochimaru." There was a cold laugh. Yes, it was definitely him. "I'm so glade you remember my name after all these years." He stepped forward, somehow appearing in front of Sasuke. Not that he could see it of course, but he could _smell_ him, _hear _him, and almost _taste _him.

Orochimaru sat down next to Sasuke, who in turn stiffened. "Don't be afraid Sasuke-kun. After all those years of are being together, you should be fine around me."

"Like hell I would be. I left you for a reason." Orochimaru clicked his tongue and put a hand on Sasuke's knee. The Uchiha tried to pull away but found that he was stuck to his spot.

"You fucking snake.." The hand on Sasuke's leg went up to his thigh. "Get off that hand now dammit!" His voice echoed through the room and Orochimaru chuckled.

"Funny how you get stuck in my little traps so easily. I think I know why you left me." He leaned over to Sasuke's ear.

"It was because Naruto is more important to you than anything in the world, right?" Sasuke didn't answer. But with that silence Orochimaru knew he had gotten it right. His hand moved higher.

"Just tell me what the fuck your doing here. Or why I'm here."

"I'm not allowed to give that information out to you. Itachi is the one who will tell you when the time comes." His other hand moved around to Sasuke's cheek and he smoothed his fingers over soft skin. Sasuke inwardly shivered in disgust."You know, I can make it so you can see again."

Sasuke's unseeing eye's widened. He could do that? No way, even someone like Orochimaru couldn't.

"Your lying."

"Am I? I guess you won't ever find out, unless you promise me something." Promise him something?

"What is it?"

"That you will stay with me this time. If you do I will give you your eye sight back." The hand on his leg was removed and Sasuke relaxed a little. If he went with Orochimaru then he probably would never see Naruto again. And how knows what that snake freak would do to him.

Then again, Sasuke wanted his eye sight back more than anything…

"Have you decided yet?" Sasuke was silent. Then spoke.

"Yes, I have."

"Tell me then, Sasuke-kun."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In front of him something growled. Naruto stepped back, but then knew it couldn't hurt him, so he stepped forward. Again there was a growl, low and warning. _

_**Why have you come to me? Do you wish to kill someone? **__The voice was deep, and Naruto could see a pair of yellow eyes from behind bars. _

_"I don't know why I'm here. And I do not want to kill anyone." _

_**Are you sure? What about that Itachi and Kisame? They almost killed you and me, and you know what else they did? They ran off with Sasuke. **__This was news to Naruto. _

_"Where did they take him?! Is he still alive?!" _

_**I do not know boy. I am you and you are me. Once you were knocked out so was I. that's all I remember, them taking Sasuke. **_

_"Well then why am I here when I could be out looking for him!?" That sounded familiar. Like from so long ago that went with a promise made._

_**Are you angry with them for doing that to you and taking Sasuke?**_

_"Yea, but what if they had a reason for-" _

_**For doing what! Almost killing you when you hadn't did anything? And if you do manage to find Sasuke and bring him back, they will just keep coming after you two. And the next time they do you might b**__e __**killed. **__The guy had a point there. _

_After one escape Itachi and Kisame had found them again somehow. _

_"Well then what should I do?"_

_**Release the seal. Let me free and I will find and kill the people who took Sasuke.**_

_"What! No way am I letting you out! I know what would happen if I do!" _

_**What other choice do you have? **__Another correct point._

_ All the facts were listed of what he could do and what would happen if he did. Naruto shifted around and looked at the murky water he stood in. _

_"Well. I do need to get Sasuke back somehow…i guess..." _

_And Naruto walked toward the giant cage, Kyuubi showing off long fangs in a evil smile, knowing he had finally gotten his way._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura left DQ after thoroughly checking all around and inside it. Sasuke was nowhere here, so might as well check K-mart.

*

Naruto and Sasuke's hotel room had been thoroughly search, but nothing other then there bags were there.

Oh yea, and some KY jelly, but that's beside the point.

Ino chewed on a lemon bar as she took a break on the small couch provided in the hotel suite. _Where could of Sasuke gone? _Ino sighed and stood up and went over to the sink to wash her hands.

As she passed by the bed she saw something, a piece of paper maybe? The blond picked it up and read it over.

As fast as lightning she whipped out her cell phone and called Sakura.

"Yea, Sakura! Call Sai and come over to the Hotel pronto! I think I found something!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the fuck is it?!"

"Itachi-san, are you sure it's not in the car?"

"No, it isn't!"

"Well where could it of gone then?"

"If I fucking knew then I wouldn't be looking, now would I?!"

"N-no Itachi-san, you wouldn't."

"Are you done bitching? Cause if you are help me find those damn directions!"

"Okay." Itachi sighed and checked his pockets again.

"Hell knows what Orochimaru will do if we keep him waiting."

----

.......Your all mad at me, right? Because all I do is leave a cliff hanger at the end of almost EVERY chapter. Well, what can I say? Umm... I like suspence...alot...


	19. Just Say No

Another short chapter. But I just love leaving you hanging. {suspense:Rules:all}

Chapter 19- Just Say No

"I will tell you. But first you need to release the paralyzing jutsu." Orochimaru sighed and did a quick hand movement. Sasuke lifted up his hands and rubbed his wrists, finding he could move now.

"I did what you asked, so what is your answer?" Right as Orochimaru finished, Sasuke took hi left hand and through a punch, directly hitting him in the face. But Orochimaru suddenly turned into a cloud of smoke. Sasuke hurriedly stood up, but was pushed back to the ground by the real Orochimaru.

"Don't think your getting away that easy. Itachi still isn't back yet." Sasuke tried to stand up again, but was forced back to the ground.

"What the hell do you want me for? What use am I too you? I left long ago for a reason."

"Yes, I already know you had a reason for leaving. But answer me this. If you had wanted so bad to come to me, seeking power to kill your brother, why did you leave and not accomplish your goal?" Sasuke stared at the ground, not knowing how to answer. He had left for Naruto. Naruto was the one who made him forget about killing Itachi so he could resume a normal life. But why hadn't he killed Orochimaru before he left? That should have been the first thing on the list to do once he had decided to leave.

Sasuke slowly stood once again and braced himself against the wall he had been pushed to. "I did it for Naruto."

"So after two and a half years of training you decided that it wasn't worth it any more?"

"I don't know all right! All I want is for you to leave me alone! Your lucky I didn't kill you when I had the chance." Orochimaru laughed at this.

"You know quite well that you _never _had the chance." Sasuke's anger was boiling. Who did he think he was? Like hell if Sasuke would ever go with Orochimaru again. Even if he did manage to go with him, he would just run away.

"Your wrong. I've _always_ had the chance."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto walked toward the cage in front of him, trying to ignore the grinning fox. He moved slowly because of the water around his feet, it seemed like it took ages to get to Kyuubi, even when In reality it only took about a minute. Naruto touched the metal bars and looked through them. Red eyes stared back at him. ___

_**What are you waiting for? **__Naruto nodded and reached up to the seal. When he touched it, it felt cold, like ice. He grabbed the edge and peeled it up a little.___

_**Do it fast as to make sure it comes off completely.**__ Just then Naruto remembered something. Iruka had explained to him about the Kyuubi after Mizuki was defeated. What did he say? Something along the lines of 'if you take off the seal, the fox will be released, killing you'. But if Naruto died didn't the Kyuubi? And that one time, which he barely remember, when he was fighting Orochimaru and four tails had came out, turning him into Kyuubi form. Naruto took his hand off the seal and looked down into the murky water._

_**What are you doing?! Take off the seal! You want Sasuke back, do you not?**_

_"I have decided that I will get Sasuke on my own."_

_ And with that Naruto closed his eyes, willing away the furious demon fox…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Sai came running into the room where Ino was. She looked up at them and held up the piece of paper.

"You have to read this! Take a look!" She shoved the paper at Sakura who quickly read it out loud.

"_Meeting with Orochimaru. Five-o-clock sharp. 428 East Avenue. Go into building B and back to room 27._" Sakura reread the note to herself again. "So who has to meet Orochimaru? Naruto?"

"I don't know. But maybe we should go to that adress and see for ourselves."

"What! You know how strong Orochimaru is, we cant just go by ourselves. We might get killed!"

"Sakura is right. Perhaps we should report this to the Hokage?" Sai and Sakura looked at Ino.

"Well, I don't know! Maybe. That would be the safest thing to do. But Konoha is miles away from here, how are we going to get there before tomorrow?" Everyone looked out the window, seeing the sun that was slowly dropping to the ground.

"If we start now, we may make it in time, you never know." Sakura's voice was week. She was scared. Scared for Naruto and Sasuke. She didn't know what was going on.

"Okay then, lets go." They ran out of the room and to the car.

Who cares if they were chased by the law for speeding. Ino smirked.

She could out run them any day.

--------

!-!-! My oh my, a cliffy. Yes, you all want me to get to the damn point already, especially to the lemon. But i must stretch this out, for reasons unknown to you. REVIEW IT! thats an order, so dont get cocky with me.(ha! you liked how i just said 'cock' didn't you?)

-----


	20. Taking Action

Gah! What is up with all these short chapters?! I dont know, but maybe I'll try and make the next one LONG. Hopefully.

Chapter 20- Taking Action 

Orochimaru grinned evilly. "Have you really?" Sasuke growled and stood his ground. He put his left arm on front of him, the palm of his hand facing downward and open. His right hand grabbed the left's wrist. Sasuke focused as best he could, summing the chakra to his hand. He tried the sharingan and he believed it worked, but a giant amount of pain shot to his yes and he closed them tight.

He could hear the chirping coming from his hand and Sasuke new it was ready. He looked up to where he supposed Orochimaru was and opened his eyes, despite the pain. Something in his left eye flashed blueish and as loud as he could, he yelled out his move.

"CHIDORI!"

He ran forward and then everything went white, but soon it faded into black...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto blinked his eyes and sat up.

Where was he? He looked around the room and knew instantly where he was. A hand came up and felt the bandages around his neck. What had happened? There was the hotel and Sasuke's brother and lemons…Sasuke's brother!

Itachi, and the fish guy too! Wait…it was coming back to him now. Kisame had grabbed him and almost killed him, and they took Sasuke, didn't they? Then there was the talk with Kyuubi and what not. There was a knock on the door and a nurse came in. She looked at Naruto, surprised.

"Naruto-kun, I didn't expect you to be awake yet." she hurried over to him and told him to lay back down. Naruto did and the nurse cut off the old bandages, replacing them with new ones. "Well, the bleeding has stopped. Your just lucky your friends found you in time."

"Found me?" She threw the old gauze away and stared at Naruto.

"Yes. They said they found you in a hotel room, bleeding from what looked like a knife cut to the neck." Naruto nodded slightly and closed his eyes. Outside the moon was in the sky, casting a pale glow that he didn't bother to look at. The nurse finished up and left Naruto alone.

Just then the blond opened his eyes and looked at the door.

"Wait! I want some ramen!"

But unfortunately, his demand went unheard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama! We have something you need to take a look at!" The Hokage pulled her head up off the desk and looked tiredly at the three people in front of her.

"What? This better be important!" Ino quickly shoved the paper at her. "We found it at the hotel were Naruto was staying and Naruto was hurt and Sasuke was gone and-"

"Settle down Ino! I can't read when your rambling on." Sakura snickered at her friend as she closed her mouth. Tsunade read over the paper. She then read over it again.

And again.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura looked at her with worried eyes. "What is it?" The women just stared at the note, until finally she called the guards outside her door two ANBU bowed.

"I want you to take three ANBU teams to this address and report to me as soon as you find any thing strange. And if you find Orochimaru there, send someone back to me immediately!" The paper was handed to them and they ran off. Tsunade sighed and looked down at the unfinished paper work on her desk.

Sakura, Ino and Sai just stood in front of her. After a few seconds Ino spoke. "Do you want us to go with them?" The Hokage shook her head.

"No, it's to dangerous. But you can wait by the gates and take watch. You never know he may plan on coming here with whoever he had wanted to meet him."

The girls and Sai left. After they were gone Tsunade put her head back down on her desk.

_You better not be fucking dead Naruto. Same goes for you, Sasuke…_

--------

SUSPENSE! That is what this is my dear Hinata loving friends! I changed the genre, if you haven't noticed. it is now Suspense/Romance. Thankies for all the reviews! Maybe if you keep it up i will...umm...write some lemony goodness! yea, thats it...


	21. Escape

*Sigh* I just could not do it. I couldn't give it away on this chapter, so you'll all have to wait till the next one! Deep inside, you all love my cliff hangers!!! Be warned: there is some blood and some...other stuff...thats why it is M! So watch out! It aint too bad so settle down, hehe....

Chapter 21- Escape

Everything was black. And there was a throbbing pain in his eyes. Sasuke was on his back, eyes closed and body shaking.

He didn't know where Orochimaru was, but he was sure the chidori had hit him. Sasuke slowly sat up. He touched his eyes and felt a liquid run down his cheek.

_Am I…crying? _But to test if he was he swiped up some with his finger and hesitantly tasted it.

It was blood. Sasuke brought up his hand again and felt it was only coming out of his left eye. He tried to stand up and almost fell, but caught himself on the wall. It was absolutely quiet. Sasuke placed a both hands on the wall and felt around for the door. He walked around the room, but stopped when his foot hit something.

If Sasuke could of seen what it was he hit, he would have screamed. Yes, he would of, just like when he took Naruto to that horror-fest at the movie theater and Naruto was so scared he screamed and hid in the bathroom.

Lying down below him, and Sasuke knows what it was, he had checked by touching it, was a limb.

Not just any limb, it was an _arm._

But who's?

Then Sasuke knew instantly. It must have gotten ripped off when the chidori hit.

The arm was, of course, Orochimaru's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in the hospital bed, slurping up ramen. He had chased the nurse down just so he could get some. But the hospital didn't have any, thus, making Naruto sad and angry. So the kind nurse went out of her way and got some of the instant cup stuff.

Well, at least it was ramen.

When he was done the nurse came back and took away the empty cup, changing his bandages once again. Naruto looked around the room for a clock and spotted one across the room. It read twelve fifty-seven. How long had he been here? There was so many questions he wanted to ask, but he knew that the doctors and nurses couldn't tell him where Sasuke was.

Just then the Doctor came back in and picked up some papers.

"Umm doctor? When can I leave here? I mean I don't have any serious injuries or anything."

"Sorry Naruto, but we were told to keep you here until your friends got back."

"Oh." Naruto sighed and laid back down. The doctor got what he need and left, wishing Naruto a good night. But the blond wasn't going to stay put. Naruto looked over at the door and climbed out of bed.

"What the!" He was wearing one of those light blue gowns.

He found his cloths on a nearby chair and changed. Next he made his way to the window.

It was open, thankfully, so Naruto jumped up and out. He closed it behind him and left the hospital. 

_Sorry which ever of my friends found me but I have to find Sasuke! _

And then he was off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ANBU black ops rushed as fast as they could to the destination they were appointed.

When they finally made it to the building, they carefully surrounded the area. Only three people went in and back to the designated door. Slowly they opened it and let light fill the damp room.

What they saw was to horrifying to put into words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Taxi!" Naruto had successfully made it to town. A faded yellow taxi pulled to a stop and Naruto got in. "Ok I want to go to the Nagi Island Resort." The cab driver nodded and pulled the car forward.

After a little ways of driving Naruto was getting impatient.  
"How long until we get there?" The old guy snorted.

"Settle down kid. We have a ways to go yet." The blond huffed and crossed his arms.

Soon enough he would find out where Sasuke really was.

-----------

Meh...BLEH! what a short chapter....AGAIN! but i did tell you before that it was so, wahtever. Anyways i hope your looking forward to the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! and if you haven't reviewed, say about 4 times, then go do so! Hurry and I'll bash either Sakura or Hinata for you! (not in this story of course)


	22. New Findings

Here ya go, finally I got this one done! I skipped a day in my usual routine and I feel good now that i got it done! So read!

Chapter 22- New Findings

There was blood. a lot of it. Spread out on the floor and a little on the wall. But the most repulsive thing was the stained arm.

It laid in front of Sasuke, who just stood there, looking extremely frightened. He was holding his left eye and blood seemed to come from it and fill his hand slowly. The ANBU members just stared. They didn't know what to do first.

Help Sasuke, look for the person who had the missing arm, or report back to Tsunade immediately.

Sasuke slowly stepped forward and stopped in front of the ANBU. One of them spoke. "Uchiha Sasuke-"

"He's gone. I don't know where he went, but he is not dead." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Who?"

"Orochimaru." The three members nodded lightly. Sasuke then asked, "Do you know where Naruto is?"

"No, we do not. Sorry." Sasuke sighed and walked past them. But the ANBU turned and followed him. "Sasuke, we need to take you back to Konoha. I'm sure Tsunade-sama knows where Naruto is and you need to see a doctor about your eye." He was right. Sasuke moved his hand and wiped it on his jeans. The blood left a dark red stain, but he didn't care. The pain was a piercing prick that synchronized with his heart beats.

"Fine." Why fight now? He may lose his eye if he didn't go get it checked out. The ANBU led Sasuke out and rounded up the others. An ops guy carried Sasuke on his back the rest of the way to Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are kid." Naruto tore out of the cab and ran to the hotel. The driver rolled down his window.

"Hey! Get back here and pay me!" Naruto waved him off.

"In a minute!" And he ran inside. The girl at the check-in jump a little when Naruto ran in and yelled a 'hello' to her. He took the stairs three at a time and finally reached the sixth floor and got to room 483. The door handle was almost ripped off as Naruto turned it hard. But the door didn't open.

"What! You have got to be kidding me!" He turned around and sprinted down the stairs and back to the girl at the desk.

"I need to the key to room 483! My name is Naruto Uchiha!" The poor girl frantically searched for the key and handed it too him. Naruto ran off again to the steps and finally got to the top, out of breath. He trudged to the room and pushed the key in and opened the door.

He looked around only to find it empty. The bed was made and it smelled freshly cleaned. It was as if he and Sasuke had never been there at all. "Fuck!" Naruto slammed the door and put his back to it. He slid to the floor. 

_Where is he! I mean did Itachi and Kisame make off with him like I had thought before? This is bad. Those damn doctors didn't know…Maybe Tsunade? She's always informed of these kind of things. _Naruto's thoughts were stopped by someone coming up the stairs.

It was the cab driver. He was quite a scruffy man, now that you looked at him. He had a short gray beard and mustache, small brown eyes. He stared at Naruto, who was on the verge of crying. The old guy sighed and looked down at Naruto. He looked back up with a pout.

"I know! I still have to pay you! It's just that teme is-!" He cried then, but he kept silent. The driver just waited for him to get done. When naruto was he sniffed and wiped his eyes. The guy sighed again.

"I know it's not my business, but whats wrong?"

"I can't find…" He almost cried again, but the man stopped him.

"What, did your girlfriend break up with ya or something?" Naruto stared, confused. Then the information processed in his head.

"No! My _husband _is missing! Stupid old person!" Naruto got up quickly and made a mad dash for the stairs, ran down them at lighting speed. The cab driver just stared at the wall.

_His…husband…? At least I'm not homophobic…_

_---------------------------_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was taken to the infirmary right away. Tsunade went with him there. She helped the doctor look over Sasuke's eye. The bleeding had stopped at least. Sasuke laid down on the hospital bed, trying to keep his left eye open as Tsunade shined a light in it. They cleaned it up and Sasuke was finally allowed to close it. There was still pain, dull and throbbing, but it was fading.

Tsunade was the only on left in the room. She wanted to ask him a few things, as did Sasuke. "Tsunade-Hokage. Do you know where Naruto is?" The women stopped what she was doing and sighed. "He was here, in this hospital. But he seems to of ran away."

"What?!" Why hadn't Naruto stayed put?

"Yes, he's gone. But my best guess is that he went looking for you." Sasuke frowned. _He is such a dobe! _The Hokage turned to leave, but Sasuke's voice stopped her.

"I have to tell you something I didn't tell you before." She turned back to him, waiting. Sasuke cleared his throat and sat up.

"My left eye," He slowly opened it and looked toward the Hokage.

"I can see out of it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto hailed another taxi. It was the only way to get anywhere, since his car was nowhere to be found. He got in, telling the driver to go to Konoha.

The yellow cab drove in the direction of the village.

_You better be there, teme._

_-------_

Cliffy.Again. Of course. But omg Sasuke can see from his left eye! Now what will happen? And the title now fits the story, ne?


	23. Why TenTen?

Well, it is super short but it had to be done. So be ready for the next chapter.

Chapter 23-Why Ten-Ten?

The Hokage stared in disbelief at Sasuke. Why hadn't he said so sooner?

"You can see from your left eye?" Sasuke nodded.

"Ever since I meet with Orochimaru and did the chidori, I could see. Well, after the chidori but before the ANBU came." Tsunade made her way back over to Sasuke and held up three fingers. Sasuke looked at them, then back to the Hokage.

"Three. I'm not lying that I can see out of this eye. My right one is still unable to see." Tsunade sighed and turned to leave the room. "Wait." She looked back to Sasuke.

"Yes?"

"If Naruto happens to show up, tell me."

Tsunade smiled and left, saying that she would.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can't you drive any faster!?" The driver of the cab, Kenta, and his name fit him too. This guy was pretty big, with wide arms and big hands, he looked strong, and seemingly mad right about now.

"Just shut up and when we get there I will tell ya." He didn't yell, but the warning in his voice made Naruto keep his mouth closed. _First, I get a creepy old guy, then I get this big thug! _They drove on for a while, Naruto silently pouting. It was dark out and the moon was slowly turning to a sliver with each passing night. Naruto fidgeted and stared out the window.

"So do you like your job?" 'Kenta' just grunted and kept driving. "Umm, do you have any kids or a wife?" This time he said something.

"Ten." Naruto whistled and made a comment, that he probably shouldn't of said.

"She must be pretty hot if ya can't keep your hands off her, huh?" The cab slammed to a stop and Kenta whipped his head around to Naruto and glared.

"Just keep ya comments to your self unless you don't want to make it to Konoha." Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head.

"Yes sir!" The guy turned around and pulled the cab forward.

_Rule number one: Never piss off a taxi driver who has ten kinds and goes by the name of Kenta._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai, Sakura, and Ino all sat at the Yamanaka Flower shop. They didn't know what to do with themselves. Sure it was past eleven but they were worried about Sasuke, and Naruto of course. "So, what do you all want to do?" Sai and Sakura looked across the table to Ino.

"We could go visit Sasuke." Typical Sakura.

"He's probably sleeping stupid." The two girls sighed and looked over at Sai. "So, Sai," Ino looked over to him and batted her eye lashes in and of so flirty way. "Do you want to go do something together?" Sakura looked from Ino to Sai, then Ino and back to Sai.

Sai just smiled. "I'm not really up for a three-some tonight, sorry." Ino shot back in her seat and blushed, while Sakura tried not to laugh.

"I-I didn't mean that! Especially not with Sakura!"

"Hey! He probably wants me and some other girl! Like…Ten-Ten!"

Everyone was silent as they all exchanged glances. "Well, you all best be going!" Ino stood up and rushed the other two out and locked up. Sakura and Sai stared at the closed door and dark shop.

"So, so you want to get some ramen?"

"Sure."

-------

The Kenta guy's name means healthy and strong, if you were wondering. Not much else to say, other than hopefully Naruto gets to Konoha in one peice!


	24. Now Not Then

Sadly, only one more chapter after this. This is super super super short but it is informal so read it. Chapter 25 will be the big reunion and yay hopefully lemon!(ok there will definitely be one!) I can feel your anticipation and hormones so keep that stocked till number 25!

Chapter 24- Now Not Then

Finally, after several hours of painstakingly long silence, the cab holding Naruto pulled into Konoha. Naruto was about to run out of the taxi when he remember his rule. "Umm.." he fished around his pockets and pulled out some money. "Here you go." Naruto shoved the money to Kenta and ran out the door.

He hurried up to the Hokage's Tower and burst through the door, waking up a sleeping Tsunade. Her eyes flew open and she looked around, then to Naruto. The Hokage looked surprised at first, and then smiled. "It's about time you got here Naruto. Someone was eagerly waiting for your return. So, should we tell him you're here, or let him sleep?" Naruto was extremely excited to see Sasuke, but at the same time wanted to let him sleep. Hadn't he been through hell or something along those lines. Naruto sighed.

"Leave him sleep. I'll surprise him in the morning."

"Anywhere special you want to meet him?" He thought it over for a few minutes, until deciding on a place.

"Just bring him home. Tell him that someone wants to meet with him, someone important." Tsunade walked over and gave Naruto a giant hug.

"Happy you made it back in one piece. And don't worry, Sasuke's fine." She pulled away and waved him off. Naruto flashed a smile before heading back home.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What!" Sakura almost choked on the ramen she was eating. Luckily Sai patted her back and then she was fine. "I said, Naruto's back!" Ino had rushed to them with the news. Just after Naruto left the Hokage Tower, she had went up there to talk to Tsunade, when the women almost yelled with joy that Naruto was back. "Okay, so she wasn't that excited but she was still happy enough to tell me." Sakura and Sai stood up, but Ino told them to sit back down.

"Not tonight though. Tomorrow after he's done resting we'll go see both Sasuke and Naruto." The two nodded and sat back down and Ino joined them.

Hopefully dawn would break soon, and this madness would all be over.

-----

So, one more chapter. Can't wait can ya?! Well i cant so i'll put it up as soon as i can!!! Review too!


	25. Reunion Surprise Anyone?

(last chapter) It's ok, you can cry! Cause I sure did.

Chapter 25- Reunion Surprise Anyone? 

_Tick tick _

_tick tick _

_BEEEEEEP!_

Naruto launched forward, assuming a sitting position. He had been having a nice sleep and then BAM the alarm went off. Naruto turned it off and laid back down, not wanting to get up just yet. But then, his eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed. Hurriedly clothes were changed and he ran downstairs, not bothering to grab anything to at. He was way to excited. Naruto was in such a hurry that the door shut unlocked.

Just as he set foot on the side walked, he stopped dead in his tracks.

_WAIT! Didn't I tell Tsunade something?…Yes! That I would be meeting Sasuke here! Duh!_ Naruto ran back into the house. He wanted Sasuke to be surprised when he got here, even if that meant seeing nothing. Naruto picked up the phone and paced around the living room.

"Hello? Kiba? Kiba! Yea it's me, and guess what! Sasuke is back and I'm having a little get together for him! Bring everyone you know!"

_

* * *

_

Sasuke opened his left eye slowly, not bothering to do the same to the right. He got up slowly and went to the bathroom. Cool water hit his face and he looked in the mirror.

_So this is Sasuke Uchiha. The one who didn't do anything to deserve what he got. _Sasuke frowned and dried off his face.

When he exited the bathroom, Tsunade was standing by the door across the room.

"You ready?" She didn't say it with emotion.

"For what?"

"You have a meeting. The person said it would be fine if they met with you at your own home." Sasuke nodded and Tsunade left the room, telling him to say when he was ready to go.

_Is it the doctor? Probably. _He dressed in his clothes that must have been cleaned by someone. _Hokage? Whatever. _Sasuke got done and left his room, hoping that he would not have to go back there, or the hospital, again. Tsunade looked up at him as Sasuke came into the office.

"Ready? Okay then, lets go." Still she gave no hint. She wanted to deceive Sasuke as much as possible.

They both left the office.

* * *

"Yes! You made it!"

"Of course!"

"Ino, Sai! Well then only a few are left."

"So is everything ready Naruto?"

"Yea it is! I had to hurry though, but at least it's all good now!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey."

"Hey Gaara! Temari, Kankuro. And Shika my man!"

"Well, is that everyone now?"

"Yup! The only one we need now is-"

"Look! There he is!"

"Quick! Everyone hide!...Sakura-channn! Get away from the window already!"

Everyone hid and waited.

* * *

Tsunade and Sasuke slowly made their way to the Uchiha household. All the way there the Hokage had to suppress her excitement- and laughter.

Sasuke had put an eye patch over his right eye, and it was pink. He insisted just before they got out of the building that he wanted something to put over his eye. Tsunade said they only had 'girly' ones. And even though it was pink Sasuke took.

He said he would sharpie it black when he got home. They made it up to the door and Sasuke was the first to grab the handle. He sighed, finding it unlocked, of course. It was pushed open and Sasuke stared into the darkness. He reached around for the light.

And just as he flipped it on-

"SURPRISE!…ah…"

There were confused murmurs and Naruto whispered something.

Then everyone hid again, waited two seconds and-

"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK HOME! BELIEVE IT!" Sasuke stared in shock, and quiet humor, at all of his friends smiling at him. He looked around until he saw Naruto, and stopped. He would never forget what Naruto looked like. But Naruto was stunning, better than his memories. Those big baby blue eyes that shined, a mop of golden waves and a bright orange T-shirt that said 'Sexy Kisune' which Sasuke had gotten him for Christmas matched well with the dark jeans he wore. Then Naruto's smile fell for some reason, and so did Sasuke's small one. Everyone was quiet as they watched Naruto walk over to Sasuke and place a hand over the eye patch. "Sasuke…can you-"

"See? From my left eye, yes." Then, the biggest smile was put on Naruto's face and he hugged Sasuke hard, holding back tears. Naruto found his way to Sasuke's mouth and put a sweet kiss on it, before turning him to the crowd of people.

"Sasuke, we're happy that your okay, and back home, they all were worried. _I_ was worried." The crowd cheered and everyone rushed over to the couple. Excited talk was exchanged and instead of turning the pink eye patch black, it was covered in an array of colors telling who it belonged to. Naruto even sighed the eye patch, making a little heart as the 'o'. They ate a nice mean and then some yummy cake. Some danced while others played games. Naruto managed to beat Sasuke at Uno _once_. The rest of the night drifted until late and soon, the guests left. Sakura and Ino stayed after a while and helped clean up. Then they whished the men goodnight, and left. Naruto flopped down on the couch and yawned. "That was a pretty awesome party, wasn't it Sasuke?" He had to admit, it was fun.

"Yea, I had a good time." Sasuke moved Naruto over a little and sat down next to him. "So, you tired yet?"

"No way teme, I'm full of energy!" Sasuke smirked.

"Then do you want to put that energy to good use?"

What has it been? Almost a week without being able to molest each other. That was far to long is Sasuke's book.

He stood and headed for their bedroom, Naruto at his heals.

* * *

"Sasuke, get off for a second." Naruto pushed Sasuke to the side and took off his shirt, moving on the bed and off the floor. Sasuke did the same and crawled on top of the blond as he laid down. His hands trailed down the smooth expansion of skin in front of him and Sasuke made sure he watched Naruto's face. He could finally see and he didn't want to miss anything. Sasuke's thumbs rubbed Naruto's nibbles and he arch up.

He leaned his head down and put one into his mouth, rolling the bud around until it was hard. Then he did the same to the other one. He looked back up at Naruto's face, seeing his closed eye's and parted lips. Sasuke moved lower and tugged at the waistband in front of him. Naruto lifted his hips and both pieces of clothing were removed. He licked his lips and placed his mouth over the weeping head of Naruto's cock. The blond bucked his hips up, signaling Sasuke to take more in. He did and rapped his tongue around it, sucking lightly. He stared out slow, teasingly, making Naruto become impatient. "Sasuke, come on…"

"No. I want this to last." Sasuke added to this wit ha hard suck and Naruto arched up. He brought his lover close to the edge, and then backed off. "Damn fucking tease…" Sasuke smirked and put three fingers up to Naruto's mouth. He took them in and slicked them up as best he could. Sasuke took them out and placed them at Naruto's entrance. How he had missed all of this. Sasuke put in a finger and slide it in ass far as it would go.

Naruto moaned as he pocked around. Then another one was added and he was stretched more. The searching fingers graced something and Naruto cried out. "Ah! There…" Sasuke lightly brushed that spot again a couple more times, not completely hitting it. Naruto tried to push down on the fingers, but Sasuke held his hips. Finally, he pressed against that spot, not moving his fingers from it. Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, grabbing onto the sheets.

"S-sasuke! Ahh…move them..I'm.." Sasuke moved his fingers and added the last one. After Naruto was prepared enough he removed the fingers and took off his pants and boxers. Sasuke looked expectantly at Naruto

"Well? Where is it?" Naruto seemed confused, then knew what he was talking about, but shook his head.

"Remember, I had umm, gotten hungry and now it's gone." Sasuke sighed. He spit onto his hand and rubbed it on his erection, mixing it with the precum that was leaking from the head. Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and pushed in. Naruto bit his lip and closed his eyes tight. Once Sasuke was all the way in he waited for Naruto to adjust. The blond took shaky breaths and tried to relax. It had been a while, and using saliva didn't help.

"You can move now." Sasuke pulled out slowly, but then pushed in a little more rough. Naruto arched up and moaned at the feeling. Sasuke picked up his legs and put them over his shoulders, getting a better angle. He pulled out and thrust back in, reaching deeper. "Sasuke!"

He aimed for that spot again and soon Naruto began to push back and a steady rhythm was made. But it didn't stay for long as Sasuke felt the heat coil in him, pushing him farther t the edge. Naruto was in the same state and he went stiff as his orgasm ripped through his body.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke looked at Naruto's pleasure lulled face and came too, making sure to stay as deep as he could. Sasuke pulled out slowly when he was done and laid beside Naruto. They both enjoyed their afterglow in each others presence and soon they were fast asleep.

Sasuke's eye patch had stayed on the whole time.

* * *

"Well, it's been a while Sasuke." They were at the doctors now. Since Sasuke had missed his appointment because of the whole Itachi and Orochimaru thing, here they were. The doctor took off Sasuke's eye patch and handed it to Naruto. Sasuke kept his right eye closed though, out of habit. The same procedure as what Tsunade did was used on his right eye and he could see fine from it. "Okay and open the other eye." As slow as slow it's self Sasuke opened his right eye. Naruto stared at him, hoping, praying that he could see.

"So?" There was a pause.

"No." Naruto sighed and tried to smile at Sasuke, but the smile was forced, fake. The doctor finished up and assigned another appointment date while Sasuke replaced the colorful patch. They left the Hospital and headed back home.

Earlier they had met with Tsunade about Itachi and Orochimaru. There wasn't much to say though. No one knew where they were, and that was that. Naruto held onto Sasuke's hand as they walked through the village of Konoha.

_Should I tell him? Or should I wait?_ Sasuke glanced over at Naruto and he was rewarded with a smile.

"So what do you want to have for lunch Sasuke?" But Sasuke ignored him and stopped, making Naruto looked at him confused."What is it?"

"I have something to tell you." They faced each other, Naruto put on a serious look.

"What?" Sasuke slowly lifted up his hand to the eye patch and lifted it up. He opened his eye and stared at Naruto.

"I…can see now." At first Naruto thought Sasuke was kidding. But then he rethought that and knew this was now time to joke around. "Test it."

Naruto stared at Sasuke as he closed his left eye. Four fingers were help up and then counted. Sasuke looked at Naruto and his lips curved into a small smile.

"Four." Naruto grinned and scooped Sasuke up, spinning him around.

"You can see! You can see!" He set Sasuke back down gracefully and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

_Love is blind_

_but friendship opens its eyes_

_to see the light_

_that true love can hold_

The rainbow eye patch was never used again, but Sasuke still held on to it. It wasn't like it was valuable or anything, just a piece of cloth with names written all over it. But that's what gave it it's charm.

It lay hung slung over that old picture of team seven, placing new memories on top of old. Sasuke looked away from the picture and patch. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry. He ran down the steps and saw Naruto waiting for him. He smiled that bright smile and pulled his white ANBU mask over his face.

"Ready Sasuke?"

He did the same and nodded his head.

"I've always been ready."

---~End~---

**A/N:** Well there you have it fellow fans! Sasuke got his sight back and lived happily ever after with Naruto. Kisame and Itachi now live in Hawaii and still run a pizza place, but there is no more stripping. Orochimaru is still out there, somewhere...  
And so if you loved this story of 30-some thousand words tell me in your reviews! Thank you for all of them also! There is around 60 some! yay! But now I am off, because more SasuNaru is calling.

~Love to all you out there who took the time to read this entire thing and put up with all my damn cliff hangers!~


End file.
